First Circle
by L.M. Rhyn
Summary: Usagi seizes the chance to change who she is when she sees it. To mature, as the Senshi and those she loves demand of her. However, once she's brought to the U.S., she has to wonder if it's she who has to change, or them?
1. First Circle: Chapter 1

_Yes, yes. I know this is a new fic. But it's summer and I DO plan to finish. ;; ;; Believe me! Anyway. Thanks goes to DBZ-chan for helping me and giving me tips and pointing out where my stupidity showed itself during the writing of this fic. XD;_

_It's an SM AR Alternate Reality, borne of my own mind -- in other words, take it and you face the wrath of my rusty scissors -- and takes place in the midst of the R season when Chibi-Usa (aka Rini) comes and has them Dark Kingdom people after her and the Imperium Silver Crystal. However, to make things easier for myself, there are less battles._

_Anyway, enjoy! nn And remember, reviews are great for me -- I'll write better. xD_

* * *

**Sum****mary: **

Given the chance to change who you are, would you have the courage to take it?

Usagi Tsukino is a girl whose self-confidence has been battered and torn by her close friends and family. Unintentionally, their doubts and mock-disparaging words become her own thoughts -- inadvertently brainwashing her to a small degree.

However, moving to the U.S. and attending a new school with no one to tell her who she is or what she should be like, she is given the opportunity to bloom into a new person.

But things can't always be as easy as that, can it? There, surprisingly, in California, lies something Dark -- borne of the Dark Kingom. And this time there aren't any Senshi to help.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" A silvery-blonde haired girl grabbed her backpack, stepped into her shoes and ran out the front door of her home as her step-mother, Ikuko, shook her head and walked away from her whirlwind of a step-daughter.

The indigo-haired woman mumbled absently, "Well, Usagi may be early for once, but she's forgotten her lunch, again. That girl just won't ever grow up at this rate." Sighing, she set the girl's lunch back in the fridge and went off to find her list of errands to do.

* * *

Skipping leisurely, Usagi grinned madly to herself, proud that she had woken up before her alarm went off and before her mother or Luna could yell at her to wake up. Both had given her amazed looks when the groggy blonde had dragged herself to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Then again, neither had been at the battle scene the night before. One filled with gore, a bit bloodier than the past clashes had been. Because of her near death with a kitchenette youma as well as the ongoing glacial tension with Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi had been unable to fall asleep – tossing and turning the entire night. The corners of her lips turned down slightly as she remembered the battle.

_"Moon! Get out of the way, damnit!" Jupiter had lunged at her, pushing her out of the way of a severe blow, taking it in the stomach for her. The brunette had bent over gasping from the contact, slumping to the ground as the youma attached herself to the fallen Senshi, draining her energy slowly._

_Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had just been getting back up, her ankle unstable and twisted as she winced. Her eyes widened as she stared at the scene, something inside of her trying to claw its way out to help her friend, yet frozen._

_Then the youma had turned its attention to Sailor Moon, releasing the thunder Senshi as it took off at a run towards the blonde, an enlarged butcher knife in her hands, powered by a green glow._

_Moon had just barely leaped out of the way, the makeshift sword slashing her waist as she jumped. The monster turned quickly, flinging an arm out that slammed into the blonde, taking her through a glass window. The window shattered behind her and she fell onto the shards, cutting up the backs of her arms and legs, and still the youma advanced. Blood seeped out of the gash along her waist as she pressed a gloved hand against it, looking up at the oncoming youma detachedly—it was almost like an out-of-body experience to the silvery-blonde haired girl._

_Laughing manically, the monster jumped high in the air, clearing six feet of pavement—_

_"BURNING MANDALA!"_

_Rings of fire surrounded the youma in mid-air as the rest of the other Senshi appeared._

_Venus erupted with, "Lovely Chain, Encircle!" A golden chain with hearts for links surged out of her hands, wrapping around the monster and trapped it as she brought it down full-force into the ground._

_All the while, Sailor Moon had slowly sat up in the glassy remnants of the window, eyes half-filled with tears of self-disgust. She stood and sprinted her way towards the youma, whipping out her Moon Scepter from its place in her subspace pocket._

_"Gee, Sailor Moon, think you can get any slower?" Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, sticking up her nose as she watched her friend approach the youma, Scepter held above her head._

_The cutting words, though usually it was part of their banter, seemed to strike Sailor Moon hard. Her mouth was dry and her legs were weak from the battle and her side burned as the blood dripped down her side. Normally she would have just shouted back at Mars and told the pyro to shut up, but tonight it seemed that the sarcasm truly sunk into her skin. It hurt. She knew she was slow, that her attacks were only good for when the youma would be tied down, but the truth of it pained her._

_Glancing at Sailor Venus and Mercury, she missed the uncertain frown that crossed Mars' features from the lack of her own reply._

_Venus was grinning, smirking almost while Mercury was bent over Jupiter, scanning her with her mini-computer to check to make sure she was okay._

_During the pig-tailed blonde's hesitation, though, the energy-draining monster had recovered, hurling out half a dozen of the knives at Sailor Moon at stunning speed._

_She could have jumped away, but for some reason, her mind took this as a sick way of atonement for not being faster. For not being stronger for her Senshi. For not being better. Her cerulean eyes, weary, closed as she dropped her arm from its position in the air. Her Scepter clattered as it fell to the ground._

_Sailor Moon felt the wind blow through her pigtails, felt – a man's arms around her waist? She opened her eyes to see Tuxedo Kamen glaring at her, his eyes an icy dark blue as he picked her up and jumped away to safety._

_"Are you trying to kill yourself, Sailor Moon? Pull yourself together!" His harsh words left her cold and his aloof gaze left an ache in her heart. Dropping her haphazardly, he snarled, "Dust her, now." He shoved the Moon Scepter into her hands before she could say anything, and disappeared into the shadows._

_With tears trekking paths down her pale cheeks, she said the words softly._

_"Moon princess halation." Crescent moons and blasts of energy shot out of her scepter at the dull words, eliminating the youma from the Senshi's presence. Dusted._

Usagi hadn't noticed that she'd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, or that she'd dropped her black briefcase, or that a tear had plopped onto the briefcase. Her eyes had lost the shine they usually held as she picked up her briefcase and ran for her school when she heard the tardy bells tolling in the distance.

And just when she'd thought she'd show up early, too, for once.

* * *

Sakurada Haruna was just starting to take role when a frenzy of blonde hair, blue and white uniform, and dust came slamming through the door, catching her breath.

"Tsukino Usagi." Sakurada-sensei's expression morphed into a frown as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Yes, Sakurada-sensei, here." Face flushed from both the run and the embarrassment of being late yet again, Usagi meekly made her way towards her seat, surprised that Sakurada-sensei hadn't already ordered her to stand out in the hall. She must have—

"I have big news to tell you." Sakurada-sensei turned from looking at Usagi to take in the whole class.

Most of the boys snickered, assuming that Sakurada-sensei had another date and would be leaving class early.

"There will be a program run this year throughout the schools of Tokyo. This program will send a limited number of this district's students to America. Any student who wishes to attend the program's orientation may do so. However, know that the exchange program will be held with some of America's finest private and public schools. All expenses will be paid as this is for educational purposes." Sakurada-sensei picked up a packet of brochures and gave them to Ami, a petite blue-haired girl, to hand out. "Understand that to enroll in this program you must be able to pass an English test as well as have my recommendation. So no slackers will be admitted, obviously. Parents will be notified and their consent will be needed." She turned sharply and tapped her desk with a ruler. "Now then, everyone who would like to try for this exchange program, please raise your hands."

Usagi was surprised at this turn of events and thought brightly of the chance to leave behind her duties and responsibilities. But, no, that would never be possible. She was the Moon Princess as well as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She could never leave her Senshi. She would always have to return. But…

She toyed with the brochure in her hands, flipping through the pages. But, it was only for a year, right? And she could always teleport if they needed her. However, the teleportation would also drain her of most of her energy, but it couldn't be that bad.

Glancing at Ami, Minako, and Makoto, she wondered if they would want to take the chance. Ami would certainly be able to go if she chose to. Her studies were great, but her spoken English was horrendous, even if her written was fantastic. Mako, on the other hand was a loss, period. Mina, however, could go. She spoke and wrote well enough, even if her head was just as in the clouds as Usagi's.

But to be free of the Senshi and… of memories. Memories of _him_.

She raised her hand and that received a gasp of disbelief from some of her fellow classmates, Senshi included.

* * *

The Senshi stared at one another incredulously, practically half out of their chairs to stop Usagi as Sakurada-sensei left with her and the rest of the students who wanted to try out for the program. They couldn't believe that their leader would do that. What was there for her in America but an unknown language and a loss of direction? She couldn't possibly understand what she was asking to get in to.

They settled down, knowing that Usagi wouldn't be able to get into the program. Sure that she couldn't. After all, they all knew her grades were far from the best – closer to the worst, actually – and Sakurada-sensei would most likely never give her the recommendation, and Usagi speaking _English_? The poor girl wouldn't last a minute in America with the lack of knowledge to speak a completely different language. She would be utterly helpless without them.

Smiling at one another, all apparently reaching the same conclusion, they waited for the return of their teacher and fellow Senshi.

Sakurada Haruna rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking at the mismatched group of three students. One was a jock, Tatsuha, clearly bent on going to America for his passion of basketball. Gurio, the class dweeb, was spouting off a fact about North America's passion for football and the percentage of people who died each year from a strain of flu they caught while out in the rain. And the last, of course, had to be Usagi. Usagi who didn't have even a degree of interest, so it seemed, for school activities. Who always showed up late and tired, or with manga stuck between her textbooks during class.

"All right. So then." She looked at the three students again. Why couldn't Ami have raised her hand?

"Sensei, I was just wondering how long the exchange program would be and if it would interfere with the high school of my choice? You know, entrance exams are coming up, and I want to know if I still have to take them." Gurio asked, his nasally voice grating on Haruna's nerves. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them back up his nose as he looked up at his brunette teacher.

"Umino Gurio, I will explain it all." Haruna consulted a notebook she had in her hands then looked back at the three, bent her head to scribble something in, then looked back up.

"All right. The program will last however long your associate families will consent to keep you as well as if your grades are kept up. You will start school their as a tenth grader, the equivalent of our level one for high school. You will be judged by select members of the school's faculty, and if they deem you able enough to stay on for another year, you are given the choice. Should your grades fall or should you give your associate family any degree of trouble, you may be sent back here at the end of the year with final entrance exams to complete and to begin high school here at level one."

Usagi gaped. This would be tough, she could see. Her grades had to be kept up? She had enough trouble attaining and keeping her C's! Much less A's or B's. Doubts clouded her mind as she looked at the other two boys.

"Also, if you are given a choice to stay there, and decide to leave, you will take an exam at the school you wish to attend here in Tokyo, on the subjects you took in the American school. If you pass, you may attend that school, so long as it is within the city of Tokyo."

Gurio opened his mouth and was cut off again with a stern look from Sakurada-sensei.

"I will now take you one by one to talk to. Remember that this year, although it may soon be over, will be critical for you. Your records and files will be drawn and you will have to take a test as well as receive my recommendation. So, I don't suggest you three start any mischief which will land you in trouble. Understood?"

All three of them gave a chorus of murmured, "Yes, Sensei."

* * *

Usagi was last of the three to speak with her teacher. As Gurio came around the corner, he motioned for Usagi to go see Sakurada-sensei. She went quickly, glancing back to see Gurio enter their classroom.

"So, Usagi, tell me why you want to go to America? I will begin our 'interview' from there." Sakurada-sensei was sitting on a bench, a pen at the ready and her notebook on her lap, looking up at Usagi.

Sitting down next to Sakurada-sensei, the petite girl thought of her answer carefully.

Her thoughts turned bitter when she realized why she wanted to go to America. A new beginning where people knew nothing of her past. Where she could become who and what she really was on the inside without others setting her down or remarking snidely about the change and how it "really wasn't like her". She could enter a new environment that lacked the cold attitude she sometimes received from her Senshi and from _him_.

"Well, I would like to have a new start. I know my grades haven't been the best, but I truly wish to change. And… I feel stifled here in Tokyo by my friends and family who think my habits will never alter, and only expect my best to be my worst… even if they do encourage me." Her pale complexion turned a bit paler as her eyes turned sad.

"I see." Sakurada-sensei's expression softened as she looked at the blonde girl before her. True, it was hard to rise higher and become what you wished you could be when others were already used to and even expecting you only to do the worst.

Apparently Usagi never showed off her English scores, either, or most of her friends and classmates would be surprised. The only other student who had as high of an English score most of the time was Minako.

"And do you think you could make a difference with your grades and behavior in an American school?" She watched the expressions on Usagi's face change from apprehension to excitement.

"Y-yes, I think I can. Sensei, I really think I could change, if I was given the chance and no one knew the old me." Usagi gripped one of the ends of her pigtails tightly as she answered.

Haruna made up her mind as she wrote out Usagi's name on the form on top of her notebook and handed it to Usagi. Smoothing the wrinkles from her pink skirt, she smiled at the younger girl.

"Usagi, this is the form your parents will need to sign. I'll wish you luck on that English exam." Her lips quirked at the stunned expression on Usagi's face, which soon mirrored her own when the younger girl caught the teacher in a tight hug and whispered a small thank you.

Usagi got up, folding the paper. "Thank you for this chance, Sakurada-sensei. I won't let you down." She spun around, pigtails flying, and ran back to the class, a prouder step to her run.

* * *

"You… WHAT!" The fiery Shinto priestess waved her broomstick at the blonde. "How _could_ you, Usa! Wh-what kind of a princess are you? Much less a leader, no a Senshi!" The raven-haired girl snarled, turning red in the face as she clutched her broom in white-knuckled fists.

"I have decided to enroll in the program and to attend a school in America. Is that so hard to understand, Rei?" Her usually radiant sapphire eyes had dulled when she reached the temple to announce her decision at their afternoon Senshi meeting.

"No, that is not hard to understand from you at all, Usagi." Rei's violet eyes shone hotly. "I will not let you shirk your responsibility and duty as our leader! You must understand that you're entertaining a child's notions, a child's dreams. You're being selfish by wanting to run out on us! What did you think you could do in America? Become the world-renown Senshi of America! And what would you do with the school there? You can hardly walk let alone speak a full sentence of English!" She stalked towards the wary blonde, dropping the broom to shake Usagi by the shoulders. "Why can't you see that you are needed here? Your duty is to us, your Senshi!"

Ami cut in hesitantly, not wanting to get in between the two hot-headed teenagers. "However, Rei, shouldn't this be Usa's choice? After all, it is her life." She licked her lips nervously when the fire Senshi rounded on her. Her blue eyes widened at the tirade that was sent her way.

"A life _we_ are bound to protect from youma, the Dark Kingdom, and from her own idiocy, Ami! No, it is final. She will stay with us and tell Sakurada-sensei that she will _not_ go to America." The raven-haired priestess picked up the fallen broom and returned to sweeping away the leaves on the grounds of the temple, her movements stiff and jerky. She swept as if the four girls who stood around her weren't even there.

Minako nodded silently, agreeing with Rei. "It's true, you know, Usa-chan. Your English isn't any better than Mako's, and you know that though the youma have been showing up less and less frequently, you are still one of the Senshi, even if you are the princess." Her reply shocked Usagi. How could any of them know what this program meant to her? None of them could, it seemed.

Icy resolve filled Usagi. How dare she. How dare they! How dare _he_! She was no child to be coddled or to be ignored! She was their princess, and if she had to become that princess, then so be it.

"No. It is _not_ final. What I say will be final, and I say that I will attend a school in America. I will take the English exam. The only way I will not go is if I fail the exam or am not chosen. And _that_ is the end of the discussion." The three girls around her turned in awe towards their leader who had taken on a tone that brooked no argument. The words of a true leader, to be followed. Inside, Usagi was so nervous that they would turn on her. But they were her friends and fellow Senshi. Couldn't they see she needed this?

Rei stomped towards her, looked down at the shorter girl and spat, "Then fail! We all know you pass more tests in the gaming room or arcade then you ever could, even if you tried, on paper!" With that she flung her broom at Usagi, rushing back into the temple.

Usagi stiffened at the words, her eyes near to overflowing with unshed tears. She would _not_ let them fall. She was going to change, and that meant that she had to stop crying at every callous word spoken against her. The broom had landed at her feet, the handle broken into two.

Not a single one of the other girls had stood up in her defense except Ami. She looked at the Senshi who wouldn't meet her eyes, blame in their expressions for starting the fight and for choosing America over them. Even Ami.

She smiled bitterly. "Well… Haha… I guess we'll see each other tomorrow. If you need me, tell me on our communicator. I, ah, I have to brush up on my English. See you guys!"

"Usagi, wait!" Makoto shouted after her, then rounding on the other two. "Fuck, guys, now what?" Her tone was sulky and angry, though at who Usagi couldn't tell.

Usagi ran down the temple steps, ashamed that her voice had hitched on that final word, her voice cracking. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She was so afraid that Rei was right. So afraid that her Senshi would always see her for the pitiless crybaby she couldn't seem to break free from.

She ran those last steps and headed for the street, the trees and cars blurring together to form one convoluted picture. The damned tears just couldn't seem to stop. Brushing them away madly, she ran home. After all, Usagi had her parents to inform of her decision.

* * *

"Why, Usa, that's a wonderful idea. But, honey, don't you think it's dangerous? You'll be all by yourself in America. Couldn't you just stay here and apply yourself for the entrance exams?" Her step-mother stood behind her father, Kenji.

"But, Okaa-san… If I can't pass the English exam, then tell me not to. But if I can, please let me. Please don't take my chance away. Please?" Her eyes glimmered and pleaded with them until both parents finally succumbed, although her father mumbled silently about boys and bringing out his shotgun. They signed the paper, handed it back to her and she ran out of the room smiling like she'd won a full year's worth of chocolate.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Usagi had attended a Senshi meeting. With such a frosty and tense mood among the girls, she had skipped the next Senshi meetings even though Luna railed at her about them. She just couldn't bring herself to see the girls altogether and tell them she wouldn't stay, that she couldn't.

Luna and Artemis had cornered her at home a week ago, commanding in their request for her to remain in Japan. After an argument that left Luna hissing mad, Usagi had told them what she had told the other Senshi. She simply had to go to America.

But she still had one more person to deal with if she was going to go. She had to deal with Mamoru. Her Mamo-chan, though despise her he may.

She clutched the scores from her English exam that she'd just taken out from the pile of mail on the dining table, hands trembling as she tore open the letter. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Ami was in the kitchen cooking her dinner when the doorbell rang. With a white apron on and a smudge of an unknown red sauce on her cheek, she made her way to the door and unlocked it. Beaming at Usagi, she yelped when the other girl pounced on her and hugged her three ways to next week.

"Thank you so much for helping me study! I couldn't believe how much English I had forgotten." Usagi smiled shyly at her friend, scores still in hand. She passed them to Ami to see.

Ami's eyes turned into the size of oranges as she looked at the score. 97 correct! Even in her wildest dreams she hadn't though Usagi could have attained such a high score. She had thought Usagi would pass, but just barely. Although apparently she flew by with dazzling colors.

"Uh, Usagi, I only brushed up with you once or twice, telling you what might be on the test. I didn't help you earn this 97. But I'm happy to say congratulations." Still in a state of mild disbelief, she turned around to see to her boiling water, handing back the scores to Usagi.

Usagi fidgeted, jumping from foot to foot, tugging on a pigtail. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she looked up at Ami. "Well, Ami, you see, I know enough English. I guess."

"You guess." The blue-haired girl looked at Usagi with a hint of gentle sarcasm. "You _guess_. 97 percent, Usa, is not an 'I guess I know enough English.' It's a full blown 'I'm fluent, thank you!'" Ami grumbled.

"Well, I was born in America, Ami. I didn't completely move to Japan until I was nine, so I still know my English. I came here during summers, but I lived in California for nine years." Usagi ran her fingers through her silvery-blonde tresses nervously.

"You were… born in _America_?" Ami's surprise at this fact made her turn around. She hadn't known Usagi was from America, much less born there.

"Er, you see, Ikuko, Okaa-san, is my step-mother. My biological mother died giving birth to me and then Otou-san met Okaa-san and married her later on when I was two. Then Shingo came out." Her eyes crossed at that name. "My mother was American, hence my blonde hair."

Ami gaped at her friend. She couldn't believe it. And she bet all her medical books that not a single one of the other Senshi even knew this fact. It turned a completely different perspective to the way she knew Usagi. Apparently they didn't know her as well as they thought.

"So, I guess this means you're going?" Ami asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ami. Yes, this means I'm going. But, I'll be back for summer break!" Usagi ran towards Ami, hugging her hard. She passed her a closed envelope, 'My Friends, My Senshi' scrawled on top of it.

"Read it. It's for all of you," the blonde whispered. Usagi turned and dashed out of the apartment.

* * *

Usagi checked her watch for the third time. Mamoru would be in the Crown Fruit Parlor by now. She ran through the sliding doors to see only Motoki at the counter, wiping it down.

Jumping on impulse, she hopped over the counter and embraced a bewildered Motoki in a hug. Another hug for another friend. Sighing, she pulled apart after he finally put his arms around her in an awkward hug. What she would have given for these types of hugs during her early middle school years when she was still fawning over him.

"Is there anything you need, Usa?" The sandy-blonde man asked her.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to America this summer. I'll be attending a year over there for high school, and I just wanted to say good bye to you and Unazaki." She traced invisible figures on the countertop, flashing him a watery smile.

"Oh, Usagi… I'll miss you and you'll be welcome here whenever you come back. I'll tell my bratty sister you said bye." His eyes twinkled as he gave her one last hug and she said that she had to go. He waved goodbye as her figure darted out the sliding doors and onto the street.

Smiling grimly Usagi decided that Mamoru wouldn't be going to the Arcade that day. Very well, she'd hunt him down at his apartment.

* * *

Ringing yet another doorbell, Usagi waited impatiently as she heard the sounds of feet shuffling towards the door and a muttered 'hold on'.

The door opened and she was met with broad shoulders, an unruly mop of blue-tinged black hair and ocean blue eyes that filled the doorway. Mamoru. Her love. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart for their past romance, but she froze it in her mind. She wouldn't let the ache overwhelm her, not this time.

His eyes turned chilly and isolated as she opened her mouth to speak. He had been doing that since the little pink-haired retch came to live with her. Sad to see a brat of a girl latch onto her Mamoru. But she wasn't here to argue about that again.

He sighed heavily. "Usagi, do we have to go over this again? Can't you just leave me alone? Just stop trying to be someone I can fall in love with – you know there's no hope. Things are not how they us—"

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. For whatever it is that I've done, and this will be the last time you hear me say this. I promise." She smiled wryly before continuing. "I just wanted to come here to say that you'll hold a place in my heart, if not my mind, for our memories and for our past as well as what could have been our future. But I understand now that I cannot force you to love me, or to come to me. So… goodbye, Mamoru." She turned around, but not before he saw the heartache etched into her expression.

She fled for the elevators before he could say another word. An expression of sorrow flashed across his face as he closed the door. He had to grip the door knob in order to stop himself from running after the blonde, to stop the words that wanted to escape his mouth telling her of his drea—no, nightmares.

A pink-haired girl filled his vision as he leaned his forehead against his closed door.

"Who was that, Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked, latching onto his hand possessively.

"No one, Chibi-Usa. It was no one." He sighed as he was led back to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at the door sadly while his own pain fell to land on the carpet in the form of a tear drop.

* * *

She had done it. She had cut off all her ties to her friends in Tokyo. She'd left a note with Naru, sorry that their friendship had wilted with the coming of her Senshi.

It was the Saturday after school had ended when she'd received her scores. So she knew now, for certain, that she would be leaving for America in a few days. She would be taking the summer there to grow accustomed to her associate family and get used to the life over in America.

Opening up her letter from the school's district head of office, she reread it. She would be going to a private school in Beverly Hills, California and staying with a James and Vanessa Samour. They had two children that would be attending the same school as herself so they would help her with the layout of the school as well as classes.

Usagi would also be receiving a monthly allowance from her parents, which she had already drawn up a budget for. She felt proud of herself, and eager. But most of all, she felt anxious. She was afraid that the family wouldn't like her, that they would notify Tokyo's district head and send her back home. She was afraid that she would mess up, klutz her way back to Japan. After all, she was a meatball head. Smiling unsteadily at her closet, she started taking out clothes to pack away. They had said it was a private school that wore uniforms, but she would need other clothes, right? And with the pocket money her parents had given her for the summer, she would be buying some new things as well. As soon as she saw what she liked anyway.

So, this was it. This was her new journey to change who she was, to become something better. At least for a year. Maybe the Senshi would appreciate the move once they saw the change. Usagi hoped.

* * *

So. That's it for the first chapter. :D Ideas for the second are already out and in the making.

_Tell me what you thought? Was it too fast/slow, do you feel there is too much dialogue, or not enough? Or is it too descriptive, or not descriptive enough? What would you change? Do you think it's a believable setting? strangles you with all the questions_


	2. First Circle: Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **_Hi. :D I'm so happy and surprised with the reviews I've received and I was so impatient as well to get this out. Thanks to all those who reviewed! You'll find my responses to your comments at the bottom of this chapter. :3 Truthfully, I'm happy with the way this came out. xD Thanks again to DBZ for putting up with my inane and impatient personality. She's a wonderful person to bounce ideas with and to help me point out where my idiocies lie when I'm typing this up. So, yep, read on! _

Also, an **_important_** note:_ There'll be a lot of information that's given in this chapter, towards the end, so if you're confused in the beginning at some words that you don't recognize, don't mind it. I tried my best at explaining everything towards latter half of the chapter, and I just wanted to let you all know that not all the chapters will be this mind boggling. xD It'll just take some time to get used to the new vocabulary. -cackles- _

_Oh! And I had posted this previously, but then I realized I had to make A LOT of changes when my beta reader got back online. So please reread it, if you had already read it. It'll make more sense and will be a lot more easier to read ( more transitional stuff ). Sorry for the bother, and I understand it's a bit of a lengthy read. Now, I'll shut up and let you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading these notes. n.n;; ( I hate how FFnet keeps messing up my bolds/italics/etc -.-; )  
_  
x-x-x-x-x

James and Vanessa Samour were sipping coffee at the dining table, waiting for their breakfast to arrive. At six thirty in the morning, this was a regular routine for them as they sifted through the newspaper, drank their coffee, and ate breakfast. Shortly they would both leave to attend to their jobs, but today they were going in to work later than usual. This morning would be a family breakfast in which, though summer it may be for their children, their son and daughter would have to get up early enough so that they could go over a family matter.

James, a dark-haired, hazel-eyed, well-known man in his mid forties had established himself in the business of produce markets. His company had the largest national chain for grocery shopping – Salens, which dealt in everyday shopping for groceries to greeting cards to bouquets of flowers and even a deli. Suffice to say, he was well off in terms of wealth.

His wife, Vanessa, was a part-time interior designer. The woman spent most of her time at home, and the rest in the homes and manors of Beverly Hills, Pacific Palisades, and West Hollywood, spritzing up Victorian-style mansions to reflect the changing designs and tastes of the modern and the flashy.

Dabbing her rouged lips with a napkin, she smiled as two seventeen-year olds stumbled into the room, groggy with sleep still in their eyes and mussed hair.

Keira slumped into her chair, scowling slightly at Kyle when he stepped on her foot while getting into his own chair. Still half-asleep, she stared at the hands of the grandfather clock by the China cabinets and groaned aloud from only five hours of sleep.

Keira took after her mother with her pale complexion, black curls, full lips, and a slight scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. However, her eyes were like her father's – hazel, a never-ending changing of green and brown.

On the other hand, her brother who happened to be two minutes older, was nearly six feet tall, lean, toned and tanned from a constant exercise of running around outside with the track team. His hair was black with brown highlights from the time spent out in the sun. Golden-brown eyes blinked slowly at his parents as he gulped down the orange juice that was set in front of him by their maid, Josephine.

Folding up the newspaper and setting it aside, James regarded his children as they continued to move like robots with jerky actions. He chuckled briefly when he saw their eyes close. Ah well, that's what he got for announcing the family meeting in the morning. Next time he would remember to make it an evening gathering.

"Now, then, you're probably wondering why we wanted to gather here this morning." He smiled at Josephine as she set down his egg and cheese omelette.

"Daaadd, you sound like you're a priest giving a sermon." Kyle muttered crankily.

Frowning at her son, Vanessa watched him coolly before continuing where her husband had left off. "Your school notified us of an exchange program they were running this upcoming year and they were wondering if we would help out. They asked us if it would be all right to become a foreign student's 'associate family' and take her in for a year, to help foot expenses. Naturally, we said yes." Smiling at her daughter who had perked up at the mention of an exchange program – Keira loved traveling – she nibbled daintily on her piece of toast as she thought of what to say next.

"We're being sent a student from a middle school in Tokyo, Japan. She will be joining us here next week, and your father and I would love it if you two could pick her up for us at LAX airport. I'll give you her flight information and all that the day she's supposed to arrive."

Keira, after shoveling her breakfast into her mouth and finishing off her milk, was grinning broadly. After all! The chance to meet someone from Japan and to live with them wasn't something that happened all the time.

Tapping her chin with a manicured nail, Vanessa continued, "Her name is Usagi Tsukino and she'll be attending Palisades Academy with you two, so I want you two to show her the ropes, help her when she needs it, and introduce her to your friends so she's not alone. I want her to be comfortable while she's here, okay?"

Kyle and Keira nodded. Keira's was enthusiastic. Kyle's, on the other hand, was not. He put his head in his hands and moaned.

"Noooo, I have to deal with another Keira-clone. As if Nelle and Eve weren't enough." He grinned when Keira swatted the back of his head, though. "She couldn't have been a hot supermodel entering her junior year, could she, Mom? Nooo, she has to be a middle schooler." Sighing, he pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate.

"Mom, how will we recognize her when we pick her up?" Keira piped in, ignoring her brother, and her father waved her hand, disregarding the question.

"Oh come on, how hard can it be to find a Japanese girl? Just yell out 'Usagi' a couple times and wait for a reaction. Or, better yet, hold up a sign that has her name on it." Picking up his paper at the end of that discussion, they were clearly dismissed to go back to bed.

The twins trudged off to bed, both now half-awake but still wanting to sleep. It was only 6:45 am. No sane hormonal teenager would want to be up at that time.

James and Vanessa laughed out loud when they heard a snicker from their son followed by a shriek – Keira, most likely – and steps stomping up the stairs accompanied with a door slamming.

"Kyle! Don't tease your sister this early in the morning!" James reprimanded. The banter between the two teens never ended it seemed, though it did serve as good entertainment. Chuckling, James got up to put on his jacket, ready to leave for work.

x-x-x-x-x

"You know, I wonder if this 'Usagi' will interfere with the Circle." Kyle walked around – hah, paced was more like it – as he watched his younger sister blowing bubble gum. "Well? Do you think she'll become a hindrance?"

Rolling her eyes, Keira stood up as she saw Flight 985's 'Arrived' light beginning to glow on the flight information directory.

"Well, mom and dad have lived with us for the past two years while we Ascended and we've been fine, haven't we? They haven't noticed a thing. I'm sure it won't be a problem." They had both been Ascended – continually using the flows for their battles against the Dark stain that seemed to taint their city – for the past two years

She glanced at her watch. "Come on, Kyle, she should be coming in through the gates now. Did you bring the sign?"

Searching through his jean pockets, he pulled out a half-crumpled sheet of paper with the name 'Usagi Tsukino' written in permanent marker. He held it out in front of him towards his sister, struck a pose and said, "Taadaa."

He only got a grunt in response. "Moron."

Kyle looked down at her, then frowned when she had frozen. He saw a pale golden glow surround her and wondered why she was weaving now of all times.

Whispering softly, he asked, "What's the problem? Why are you weaving the flows now?"

His sister was one of two Weavers of the Circle, a girl who was able to tell of what could be and what might be – premonition was the best word he could think of. He watched her with a bewildered expression since he couldn't sense anything Dark around them. Circle members didn't weave or spin flows, their magical energy, without cause, and the cause had to be great.

That was when he felt it. A tingle that went up his spine and spun throughout his system. He was filled with a warmth and he felt whole when he came back to awareness. He had fallen deeply into his subconsciousness for a few seconds. But it was enough to know.

"The eighth is here, brother." Keira's already pale face had lightened further. "The weaves told me before I felt it." She looked around carefully, studying the people as they passed.

Their Circle wasn't closed or whole. A Circle needed eight members and theirs lacked the last member. For her to say that the eighth was here after a long time of searching, it was almost a climactic event.

With a sense of awe, Kyle spoke words he knew Keira had to be thinking. "We are complete." Then with a mock-scowl, "Damned Weavers always have to know everything first."

Grinning at each other, they went towards the gate, watching as a stream of people started to exit. Kyle held the sign up, waving it around to his sister's embarrassment at the looks they received.

He backed up when a man's luggage almost rolled over his sneakers, accidentally bumping into someone behind him.

x-x-x-x-x

Usagi had finally gotten off the plane, dazed from a nearly full day's flight. Slinging her carry on over her shoulder, she stayed by her exit gate, looking for Keira and Kyle Samour. She had been told that she would be picked up from LAX by her associate family's two children. Mr. Samour had also given a brief description of his two children as well as what they would be wearing when they went to pick her up.

Looking around uncertainly, she looked for a boy and a girl with dark hair dressed in bright red shirts. She was beginning to panic when she couldn't find them. This was a bit _too_ new of an environment and she hadn't been to LA since she was nine.

Jostled from behind, she turned around to see who it was that bumped into her, and was surprised to find a guy staring at her, a half-smile on his lips.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Miz Blonde-and-Beautiful. Didn't see you standing so close behind me." He winked at her obtrusively, smiling at the faint tinge of pink that stained her cheeks.

"Oh will you stop flirting, Kyle? The people have almost all gotten out of the plane and we still haven't found her yet." Scowling at her fraternal twin, she turned around to smile at the blonde. "He's a dork, don't mind him."

Eyebrows lifting, Usagi looked at the two. Boy. Girl. Hmm. Red shirts. Hmmmm.

"Would you by any chance be looking for Tsukino Usagi?" Her English came out slightly clipped from disuse and she could hear her own accent.

Surprise flickered across Keira's face before she saw the sign that Kyle was still carrying.

"Ah yes. What an odd way to phrase it. Why did you say her last name first?" The black-haired girl pushed a wayward curl that had slipped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Oh, um, because in my country we begin names with our surnames. I believe you were looking for me." Her cerulean eyes twinkled when they gaped.

"Oh, come on, Blondie. My brother may be decent looking, but you don't have to pass yourself off as someone else just to get to know him. I doubt he'd mind sharing his number. Right?" Keira watched her brother, nudging him when he didn't speak.

Pulling her brother aside, she held up a finger to the other girl who was now looking puzzled, signing 'one second.'

"Come on, Kyle. You always have to choose the weirdoes, don't you?" Huffing, Keira poked her brother in the stomach when he didn't say anything. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's her. It has to be. She gives off such a strong aura." The amber-eyed man stared at the girl who was watching them curiously. "She practically makes my flows jump around and skitter. She feels almost as strong as Nelle, Keira."

Cocking an eyebrow, Keira looked back at the girl doubtfully. "Are you sure? And you said being a Weaver let me know everything. I think being a Healer has its pros, too. Damn it, okay, let's see where she's from."

He shook his head. "No, I think she's a Healer, too. There's a tug when I'm around her, and I thought it was just cause she was… physically appealing, but it's more that. I recognize her as a Healer, I think. I've never had to deal with this since we don't have that second Healer in our Circle. But you guys are always telling me what I'm missing out on, and I think this is it." Smiling crookedly at his sister, he shrugged.

They went back to the silvery-blonde haired girl, assessing her.

This so-called Usagi was dressed in a pale yellow t-shirt with a pink heart in the center, pink shorts, and white running shoes. She was shorter than Keira, probably 5'2", on the slender side, extremely pale, but had luminous silvery-blonde hair. Someone who was passing by could almost mistake it for a white-blonde shade, but the petite girl's locks were definitely more silver than pale blonde. Large azure eyes watched them watch her, intelligent and compassionate – or at least that's what one picked up from her.

Keira smiled hesitantly and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Keira and this is my brother Kyle."

Usagi's lips quirked briefly as she clasped hands with the other girl. "Yes, I know. Samour, yes? I wasn't lying when I said I was Tsukino Usagi."

The looks of skepticism they gave her made her throw her hands up in exasperation. She pulled out her wallet from a pocket in her shorts and she showed them her Juuban Middle School ID. True, the majority of the ID was in Japanese and they probably wouldn't understand, but that should show them that she was at least from Japan. Digging around in her carry on, she pulled out her flight ticket, 'Usagi Serena Tsukino' clearly printed on it.

"I'm here on the exchange program? I'm to attend Palisades Academy and I'll be entering tenth grade. I'm staying with an associate family, the parents are James and Vanessa Samour and their two children, Kyle and Keira. Do you believe me now?"

"Brilliant! I do get a supermodel for a live in housemate!" Grinning, Kyle grabbed Usagi by the hand and dragged her towards the sign that said 'Baggage Claim'.

"Come along now, dear sister. We wouldn't want our _friend_ to have to stay on her feet any longer!"

Almost cackling, Kyle ran off with Usagi. Keira grumbled as she followed.

x-x-x-x-x

Usagi fell onto the full-sized bed with it's navy blue and silver comforters, exhausted. The entire room was very beautiful, she thought, as she looked around at the room that she had been given for her stay with the Samour's. Spacious and roomy, the room had a bed placed in the center along the far wall, across from a door that led into her room from the hall outside. The walls were a dark blue sponged with dull silver.

The entire room's signature colors were blue and silver, it seemed. A vanity beside her bed had been emptied for her use – though it was still bare at the moment. Another door adjacent to the vanity led to a bathroom, completely with a shower stall and hot tub.

Smiling contentedly, Usagi flipped over onto her back, brushing aside the wisps of blonde hair that escaped from their ponytail holders.

She had met briefly with Mr. and Mrs. Samour, surprised and relieved at their warm acceptance of the foreign teenager into their home. Mr. Samour, oddly, though, had choked on the pipe that was in his mouth. In reply, Mrs. Samour had smirked at her husband, mumbling 'Japanese girl.'

Trying to get from the airport to her host's home had been a trial. They had stayed behind for an hour at the airport trying to determine why her luggage hadn't come out on the conveyor belt machine – now, come to think of it, what was the English word for that spinning-spits-out-your-luggage thing anyway?

They finally found out that the airline had lost her suitcase, sending it to the wrong state. Apparently one of the baggage sorters had read the 8 on the stickers that marked her suitcase as part of Flight 985 as a B. Go figure. So, she had been told, it would take about two days to sort through all the excess luggage, and then another two days to send it back to her.

Having only her papers and important things in her carry on – such as her favorite manga, her address book, and laptop – she lacked her toiletries and clothes. Thus that was how she ended up in Keira's sweat pants and t-shirt with happy faces splashed across the chest.

The outfit was slightly baggier since Keira happened to be curvier than Usagi's own slimmer figure. Mrs. Samour had mentioned that Keira could take her shopping tomorrow, so that made Usagi happy.

A knock on her open door showed Keira and Kyle as they stood outside her room.

"Come in!" Usagi smiled at the two as they came in and sat up on her bed.

"So? Tell us, what is it like in Japan? Do you miss it yet? Why did you come here? Are you single?"

Keira shoved Kyle off the bed, laughing at his antics, then settled herself in front of Usagi.

"Okay, first of all. We're changing your name. 'Usagi' is too strange, even for me. Let's pick something more American, something that won't leave you cringing when teachers try to shred your name." The curly-haired girl grinned at Usagi.

Kyle was still on the floor, lying on his back in a heap. "I don't even get an 'Are you okay?' from the new girl? Shows how much she wants me." Miming being struck in the heart and collapsing, he peeked at the two girls from under a lock of hair that had fallen over his golden-brown eyes.

The two girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well, I was born here in California, actually. So I already have an English name." Smiling, Usagi reintroduced herself as Serena Tsukino to the twins. "I'll be entering Palisades Academy as a tenth grader – er, sophomore I believe you call it."

"Sophomore? Well, we're juniors. We're twins – fraternal, though, not identical – if you didn't know." Kyle had made himself comfortable on the plush gray carpet, his arms folded under his head. "I thought you were a middle schooler coming in."

Usag—Serena tilted her head. "I was in the equivalent of your ninth grade when I was at Jubaan Middle. I would have been taking entrance exams for high school if I were in Japan right now."

Keira beamed at the blonde, tongue in cheek and asked, "So why did you decide to join this exchange program?"

Kyle had the urge to kick his sister when they both saw the morose expression that flitted across the other girl's face.

"There were too many bad memories, that's all." Perking up, Serena smiled at Keira and asked mischievously, "So, will Kyle be coming with us to go shopping? We need someone to carry our stuff."

Not wanting to delve into the other girl's past so soon in their friendship, the other two followed the change of subject.

"Of course. And he'll love every moment of it," Keira cooed deviously at her brother.

x-x-x-x-x

"You've got to be kidding me, guys. This will be the twelfth store!" Laden down with shopping bags, Kyle complained to two girls who were oblivious of his torture.

"Oh, look! It's Brendan! Hahaha! He'll join me! He has to!" Shouting crazily Kyle took off after an auburn-haired guy. The two girls finally looked back at the boy who must have been slowly going insane at their chatter and hours spent in the mall.

Grinning at one another, they went after him.

"Brendan! Hi, buddy, ol' pal. You remember me, right? I'm hurt that you'd call my sister but forget about me!" Kyle was speaking quickly to the other man, pointing at his sister and Serena, gesticulating their craziness of making him go with them to the mall.

Laughing uproariously at Kyle, Serena and Keira watched as he brought back his friend.

Keira's eyes glittered with… something when she watched Brendan. Serena smiled to herself at this, looking at this Brendan person.

With a flush in her cheeks, Keira introduced the broad-shouldered seventeen year old to Serena as Brendan Ray. He had reddish-brown hair and gray eyes. He was taller than Kyle, and muscled with the build of a football player.

"Hi, Serena. Are you sure you're safe with Kyle? I guess I'll have to keep you two ladies company seeing as how this ass over here's heading towards lunacy." Grinning revealed a dimple in his right cheek that seemed to have Keira mesmerized.

Kyle took the chance and shoved half the bags into Brendan's arms.

Spluttering, he pointed at the two girls. "They want to get hair cuts. NOW. They actually want to get their hair cut. You know, like snip-snip?" He emphasized the word 'snip' with his fingers.

"Yes, cutting one's hair does usually require snips," Keira said dryly.

"But that's going to take another hour, at least! I didn't go on summer vacation to be your personal caddy!" Grumbling, Kyle went into the hair parlor with them, dragging along Brendan.

x-x-x-x-x

After Keira had mentioned getting her hair cut, Serena had decided that would be the major turning point for her own stay in California. She would get her hair cut, also. Having had her 'meatballs' practically her entire life, it seemed perfect that she would get them… snipped off during her metamorphosis from the childish Usagi to a more mature Serena.

Sighing almost regrettably, she had watched stone-faced as her hair had been unbound and washed – all the while the hairdresser was muttering about the length of the blonde's hair. Now inches, no feet, had disappeared.

She was still looking in the mirror at her hair, turning around to look over her shoulder to see where it fell to mid-waist. Serena almost mourned the loss of the rest of her hair. It felt so loose to have it out of their meatballs and down, layered sharply, and around her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked in mild shock at the change. She _did_ look older with her hair down.

"It's beautiful. I like it much better than the two pigtails you had, Sere." Surprised at Keira's comment, she smiled at the easy companionship she had found with the three other teenagers.

It was almost eerie the way they got along so easily. Surely the good things in her 'new life' couldn't come this effortlessly. But, the question was, what would break the comfortable atmosphere?

x-x-x-x-x

Serena was sprawled on her back in her bed wearing her old pajamas, content with the way things had been progressing between herself and the Samour's. They were so kind and understanding with her and her sometimes klutzy self. She turned over onto her side, hugging her pillow, as she smiled to herself. With new people to meet she was able to be whoever she wanted to be, and she could show them what she felt she had been holding back while in Tokyo.

Getting to know the two and their friend Brendan – no, her friend now, too –gave her a thrill because they liked her for her. When she did have an ungraceful moment or a "blonde" moment –their term, not hers –she felt that all of them could laugh about it. It was a gentle teasing, not the hotheaded insults she got back in Japan. She could already sense herself changing, since the moment when the three teens went to the mall together to buy new clothes.

The past weeks that she had lived with Kyle and Keira in the Samour's home, had been so much fun. After getting her luggage back from the airport, they had rifled through her clothes, Kyle especially. He kept muttering things about 'thongs' and 'lingerie' and 'where she could have hidden them' as he pawed through her clothes, but the words had been foreign to her until Keira explained what the idiotic pervert had been going on about. Serena found that even though she had her old clothes back, she liked wearing the new ones she had bought with Keira and the boys. It was amazing how hesitant she had been at first, now that Serena thought about it.

"_Sere – I can call you that, right?" Keira had a pile of clothes in her arms as she smiled at Serena. The blonde was still wary of the ebony-haired girl who had been such a snarly thing when they had first met. The transformation was mind boggling; the way she had been protective of her brother at first, speculative of her being Usagi Tsukino, and now she was being overly chummy. But a part of her felt it was right, so she didn't say anything._

_Smiling right back at the other girl, Serena replied, "Yes. Sere is a cute nickname."_

"_Great, and want to know what's cuter? These outfits. I want you to try them on." Grinning like a madman – it must run in the family, Serena thought faintly – Keira shoved the pile of clothes into Serena's hands and directed her towards a fitting room._

"_Go change. I didn't like the outfit you were wearing when we picked you up. You were dressed like my ten-year old cousin. _

_Anyway, I think these will look better for your style." And with those words, she shut the door, leaving Serena with a heap of clothes to try on. "If you really don't like them, we can go find an OshKosh B'Gosh store."_

_The blonde, resigned to trying on the outfits Keira had picked out, started to change._

_Half an hour had passed as Keira waited, tapping her foot on the tile._

"_Are you done trying them on? Just let me see one outfit, Sere. I want to see!" She knocked on the fitting room door._

"_I-It looks… different. I'm not sure I like it," Serena responded tentatively as she stepped out._

_Keira smirked. "It looks great, and I'm not kidding. I knew you had a good figure under all that pastel crap. And these colors contrast better with your skin and hair. All those light colors made you look too pale."_

_Serena looked down at the black jeans and the blue tank top. Both were fitted like a second skin and she doubted she looked that great. She hadn't been to a Senshi meeting in ages or trained or even fought youma in a while. She should have been losing what muscles she had and been turning into a blob of fat._

_But, Serena was supposed to be turning a new leaf, right? And if her clothes reminded Keira of a child's store, she wondered if the rest of her outfits would disgust her. They were all baby colors in different pastel shades. However, she liked the way she looked in the outfit she had on now, though it was new to her. It gave a look that said I'm-bold, but not in a gaudy fashion._

_Taking her wallet out of her purse, she made up her mind. "I'll get them all, then."_

_Keira had pushed the wallet back into Serena's purse. "It's okay. I'll take care of it."_

_Serena's eyes had rounded at that. "I couldn't let you pay! It's too much. And you guys already have to put up with me living with you. No, it's okay, you don't have to pay, Keira."_

"_Who said I was paying?" With her eyes twinkling, Keira slipped out a credit card from her back pocket. "I think Kyle should pay. He is generous, didn't you know?"_

_Serena grinned, pitying the poor boy. At least they were loaded, or at least that's what Keira assured her with as they gathered her things, changed, and headed for the register._

The silvery-blonde haired girl was changing into day clothes when she heard arguing from the bedroom across hers – Kyle's room. She could hear the raised voices, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

Cursing her curiosity, her feet tiptoed towards her door and out into the hallway on their own accord. Squatting down, she leaned in towards the door, listening through the space that had been left open. It sounded as if there was a heated argument that was going on between the twins and Brendan.

Brendan had been coming over to the Samour's house often in the past couple of weeks that Serena had stayed there. So it wasn't a surprise to hear that he was here, even at ten in the morning.

"—has to know! Even if she isn't a Circle member, she can't go around walking like that with such a strong aura! She'll draw them _to_ her." Kyle's voice resounded in the room, it seemed.

"Damn it, Kyle, we don't know her. For all we know she could be part of another Circle already! You said yourself that her aura's practically lighting up the room. People don't get that strong without having Ascended. She has to have been using the flows regularly if she's gotten that strong. And if she is, she can handle the Darkness just fine. Or are you just enamored with her good looks?" An unrecognizable voice said caustically.

Serena listened intently, confused about what the heck flows were. And auras? She wondered if they were talking about her. But she didn't have an aura, well not unless she was Sailor Moon and was using the Silver Crystal or her scepter, she didn't.

"But, what if she's part of the _Dark Cir_—"

"Shut up, Aaron. Most of us here don't believe in that; maybe we're being ignorant for doing so because there could be one, but I refuse to believe it," Kyle's voice cut in angrily.

"Aaron, I saw her, met her, talked to her, and like her. She's a really sweet girl and there's a connection between us. I can't explain it." A pause of silence. "Oh, shut up. Not like that, you ass. I don't always think with what's in my pants. I think we share a bond. She shares the same Castes as I do, I think." Brendan's voice filled her ears.

Speculating why his voice, of all voices, came out so loud when he was typically a quiet guy from what she gathered these past weeks, she didn't notice the chuckle above her crouched form. And what the hell were circles — at least in the sense they used? They sounded as if they were a 20th century cult. Smirking, Serena wondered if they were all just loonies.

"Hi there. See anything interesting on the tile down there, Serena?" An amused voice flitted down to her ears.

Jerking up and blushing, Serena stammered for an answer as she stood up to face Brendan. She had to remember she was talking to a madman; but, what the heck did one say to a madman?

"See? She could be part of another Circle, listening in on us like that."

So this was the unrecognized voice. An older boy with white-blonde hair, dressed in khakis and a hunter green polo shirt, sat on a beanbag chair next to a girl that looked around Serena's own age. Keira sat across from Aaron and Eve at a computer chair, but still faced the group. Brendan had chosen to stand. Oh, God, there were five crazies in this room, Serena thought, slightly alarmed.

"Serena, these two misfits over here are Aaron Benlan and Eveline O'Keefe, though we call her Eve to make our lives easier." Kyle, who was on his bed introduced the three.

Thinking quickly, the blonde decided it was best to go along with their odd fantasies about circles and flows and auras. Oh, for crissake, flows reminded her of when a girl had her _monthly flow_. She closed her eyes briefly before managing a small smile and a wave in response to the introduction.

Aaron watched Serena suspiciously with frosty blue eyes. "So, what do you know of the flows, hmm? I know you're part of another Circle. You have to be."

The girl – Eveline – beside Aaron watched Serena closely as she stumbled for an answer. Eve was quiet throughout the entire ordeal. She gave Serena an impression of… class. That was it; Eve was classy from the way she sat on the beanbag with her back rim-rod straight and her thick red hair tied in a loose ponytail to the clean and natural makeup. So even classy people could be lunatics? What you learned in a day was just astounding, Serena thought faintly.

"Flows? I don't know anything about flows. And I'm not part of a circle. I'm square." Giggling softly, Serena stopped trying to make light of the situation when she saw the serious looks she was receiving. They couldn't be _serious_ could they? About all this nonsense? "Er, okay. Look, I'm being honest. I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about. I was wondering why you were all arguing since I could hear you from my room, so I just listened at the door because I'm… nosy like that?" She spoke, unsure of why the tension in the room seemed to escalate.

"So you know _nothing _at all of what we've been speaking about?" This came, surprisingly, from Eve. "You don't know anything about Castes or the Circle? Yet even I can sense your aura is a strong one. Why is that?" Her questions were inquisitive, and she sounded as if she was simply musing aloud.

"I don't know." Serena grumbled silently. Well, if flows and this 'Circle' thing had anything to do with magic, then maybe what they saw happened to be Sailor Moon's magical abilities. A look of astonishment passed across her face as she sat rigidly. Could have five teenagers from America found out about her secret so easily? Or could this actually have anything to do with those circles and auras? If it were true, then she had a small idea of why her 'aura' might be so strong, according to them. After all, Sailor Moon did require magic during battle and she had trained hard with the girls.

But, wait a second. What if this was all some kind of a sick joke they had decided to play on her? She could remember when she had first transferred to Juuban Elementary from America and the other students tried to trick her into believing that their teacher was really a ghost. They had said that if she didn't want to become one as well, she had to throw water on their teacher. Of course, being nine and gullible, she had immediately believed them. Could what they were saying be some kind of a set up to get her to make a fool of herself? Serena frowned, wishing that they wouldn't be like the Senshi in that sense.

This was what she got for snooping, she thought sullenly.

Keira pushed out of her chair and sat down on the carpet in front of Serena. She tugged on the other girl's hand, bringing her to sit Indian style on the floor.

"I don't think she even believes us, Aaron, so you can just stop complaining." Throwing the acrid comment over her shoulder at the boy, Keira then announced, "I'm going to tell her about us. So don't interrupt me while I try to explain." She glared specifically at Aaron.

"Okay, where do I begin? Kyle tells me you're a Healer, but we'll need to see what your Secondary Caste is, even if Brendan thinks you share the same Castes." At Serena's confused and doubtful expression – and Aaron's sarcastic 'Thank you for asking our opinion about whether or not we should tell her' – Keira decided they would have to tell her everything. It was the only way to wipe off that I-am-surrounded-by-madmen-who-think-they-can-do-magic expression off Sere's face.

"Bah, how should I start? Okay – oh Aaron, shut up already." The ebony haired girl snapped at Aaron when he made another snide remark. He responded with a grunt and crossing his forearms.

Getting a sheet of paper and a pen from her brother's computer desk, Keira drew a circle on the paper with eight stick-figure people in the center.

"See, this Circle is made up of eight people. Circles are _usually_ made up of four girls and four boys, but in either case to _complete_ a Circle – or to make it whole – there has to be eight people."

She drew four lines that branched out from the Circle, pointing to each one as she named them. "Each Circle has four distinct Castes: a Weaver, Healer, Keeper, and Cleanser. A Caste is what kind of magic they deal with. Usually one member will have a Dominant Caste, a Caste they're stronger in, and a Secondary Caste, a Caste that they can use but not efficiently or with as great power. Do you follow so far?" The others looked on quietly as Keira explained.

"I think so. But what are the Castes? I don't understand. Why is there even a Circle? What do you do?" Serena did understand what Keira had said so far, but she had so many questions; for instance, she had the urge to ask if they were visiting psychiatrists.

"Okay, I am a Weaver. I am the only one among the girls in our Circle who can weave the flows. Flows are basically the magic in a thread-like form. If all we have are flows, we can't do anything with it. We need to weave or spin them to form something." Serena still looked confused so Keira elaborated. "Think of it as a computer. We need someone who can put a computer together to actually use it, right? The person that puts it together is 'weaving' in a sense, and the computer parts are the 'flows'." Grinning proudly, Keira mentally patted herself on the back when the blonde nodded her head in understanding.

Serena did indeed understand what they said so far. It made perfect sense. However, it was insane the way they went on like it was something true. If this were indeed true, it would make sense. But it couldn't be. The blonde hadn't ever encountered any other forms of magic outside the Senshi, and she definitely couldn't imagine it here in California of all places. It was like she was being stalked by "magic," if that were possible. She couldn't be crazy, so she decided that they were. Yep, all five of them. ...But what were the chances that all five people were loonies? Oh my God, she thought half-amused, maybe they flock to one another!

"Serena? Are you getting this? You look like you're zoning out." Keira waved a hand in front of Sere's eyes, then flicked the girl's forehead out of impatience.

Snapp—_Flicked_ out of her thoughts, the Senshi sat up straight, her attention back on the girl in front of her.

"Okay, now as a Weaver, what I do is weave pictures in my mind. The flows come together for me and I end up being able to see an image of what can be or what might happen in the future. It's not exactly a sure thing, but it's the dominant future for the moment while I'm weaving. For example, today I felt something when your plane landed, like I was whole. I weaved, focusing on that feeling of being whole, and I knew the eighth of our Circle had come." Letting that sink in, she sat back to see if Sere would ask anything else before continuing.

"Okay, so you can basically see pictures of the future, almost like Pluto. Okay." Serena's eyes widened a fraction, but no one seemed to have caught onto the slip she had made. Or if they noticed, they chose to ignore her.

That's right, though. Serena bit her lip as she compared her own magical abilities to the ones they proclaimed they had. Certainly, had she been on a random street in LA and spouted off about the Sailor Senshi, she would receive strange looks, right? But the fact of the matter would still be true. Could it be the same for them? Could they have just decided she was one of them and mistaken her Senshi powers for these Circle powers they went on about?

"So what am I, then? You said I was a Healer? I'm guessing what I do is heal people, ne?" Serena assumed. Oh dear, what they were saying was beginning to truly make sense in her mind now. After all, even had they been making all of this up, how coincidental could it be that they could name her as a Healer, when in all reality, that was indeed what she did with her scepter and silver crystal?

"Yep, you heal people. But it's not like you're a doctor and prescribe medicine, kind of healing. You spin flows and can heal almost everything with magic, but that also depends on your strength with spinning. It's also a healing of the mind and body for those that have been tainted with the Darkness. We are what we are because we fight the Dark. And I don't just mean a place without light. I mean beings and creatures that erupt from this Darkness, deformed and strange looking. They are monsters." The girl shuddered as she said that last word.

Okay, now this was sounding _waaay_ too close to home, Serena thought. What she did with the Moon Scepter sounded exactly as Keira had described, although she never tried using it on someone with a broken arm or something. She never thought to use it on the Senshi in that fashion after battles. But she had healed those who had a Rainbow Crystal in them, hadn't she? After they had changed into youma? She had. So those creatures and beings they spoke of... Could those be youma?

Serena looked down at the picture Keira had drawn, then asked, "Why do you call what you do 'weaving', but call what I supposedly can do 'spinning'? Is there a difference?"

"Oh. Well, only Weavers can weave. The rest of the three Castes have only the ability to spin. It's not really that there's any difference in the flows or anything. It's more that while we're putting the flows together, our hand movements vary. Usually Weavers have a weaving kind of pattern, like when you're braiding something, whereas the other Castes tend to do a spinning motion. Circle members who spin also tend to use only one hand and Weavers use both."

Suddenly, an epiphany dawned on the blonde. So was that why she was always spinning her Moon Scepter in those crazy arcs and circles? Well, that certainly explained a bit on that part. At the time the spinning had felt right, but she never thought to stray away from spinning her scepter around crazily in her hand. Oh no, now she was actually thinking of herself as part of this Circle. And she was still confused about the flows. She tried to remember that flows were like threads and not what came every month for seven days.

So there were youma even here, or at least something like the youma, Serena mused. She couldn't transform into Sailor Moon, though, if there were youma. Not without letting them know. But then again they were telling her their secrets. Would it be unfair to leave them out of her Senshi business? Thinking grim thoughts, Serena decided not to tell them until she knew them better. After all, this still could some kind of a ruse. This entire ordeal was filling her head with questions and she could feel a headache coming on. She tended to get that way after attempting too much math homework.

Keira looked at the others, wondering if they would speak at all or if she was going to be the lecturer the entire night while they explained about the Circle.

"In a Circle, people are identified by their Dominant Caste. So the same way you're a Healer, Kyle's a Healer, too. He recognized you for what you are at the airport when we first met. Aaron's a Weaver, like me, but he's a prickly bastard. Don't mind him at all. Eve's a Cleanser, and Brendan's a Cleanser as well. You haven't yet met our leaders, Danielle Lenares and Ryan Hendriks. They're both Keepers and you'll meet them later. One's on vacation at Disney Land, the other's in Hawaii."

"Did they find this Circle? Is that why they're the leaders? Or is because they're the Keepers?" Well, for once someone wouldn't expect her to be a leader. The way they went on about her aura, Serena almost thought they'd be spouting off lines directly from Rei's mouth about how she had to be a good leader and believe them.

Keira's eyes widened. "No, oh no, they didn't find our Circle. Actually, Eve did. But they're our leaders because they're the strongest male and female of our Circle. To other Circles, and I guess formally, they're known as the Mistress and Master of the Circle. That's just a kind of etiquette with other Circles. We're almost like different nations." The brunette smiled.

Serena was getting dizzy from the amount of information they were giving her. All these names and Castes they held were hard to remember. But it seemed that in a group of four girls, each one came from one Caste, and in the group of males, it was the same. Two people per Dominant Caste. She wondered if it was the same for Secondary Castes.

"Okay, so what do Keepers and Cleansers do?" Serena tugged nervously on a lock of hair as Aaron still scowled at her. Damn them, but she was actually beginning to believe. She didn't want this to be a prank, not when she had found a sort of unity with them. She looked at Aaron and Eve, the former still scowling in her direction, the latter still as a stone and just as quiet. Okay, not when she had found a sense of unity with three of them.

Brendan had been behind her, leaning against the door and it looked like Kyle had fallen asleep while Eve just watched and observed.

So it surprised her when Eve deigned to speak. "Cleansers are the attackers. Our magic is dangerous and spontaneous, but because of that we tend to have a lesser ability to control flows as we spin them. We're the swords of the group, basically. But we have to be careful, because swords can slash the wielders as well as the enemy."

It seemed so strange, hearing a classy girl speak of battle and how she was dangerous. But then few people thought of the bubbly, klutzy Usagi as Sailor Moon. Appearances could never be taken seriously in everything it seemed.

"And since our Keepers are both gone, I'll explain." Aaron continued the answer to her question, unexpectedly. "Keepers are the defensive Circle members. They can spin flows that restrain whatever the Darkness has consumed, locking it down almost. They hold the creatures in place and are also usually the protectors, shielding with flows."

There was that word again. Serena shifted as she tried not to wonder what Aaron would be like if he had to deal with a monthly flow. He'd probably scowl even more at her. A period every month. For him? The corners of her lips twitched.

"Okay. This is so confusing," Serena said, feeling as if her eyes were swirling from the information. Her head was pounding from a mild headache. Might as well have stuck her back in school, at this point.

Keira nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it while you're around us. Don't try to remember everything. I just wanted you to understand that you just might be the eighth of our Circle and that you have to believe us. We all thought the other person was crying to be sent to an insane asylum when we were first told of all this and our abilities, but it is true." It was as if the older girl could sense the blonde's doubts. Or maybe Keira had really gone through this situation before, and had been just as disbelieving as herself.

"In any case, we'll have to have Ryan or Nelle here to make sure you are supposed to be part of our Circle." Brushing aside a lock of ebon curls, Keira smiled warmly at Serena.

Brendan spoke calmly as he threw in an observation he had made a while back when they were first introduced, "And you're a Cleanser as well. That's your Secondary Caste. I'm sure of it." This statement startled Serena. She was a Cleanser second? So she was a bloody double-edged sword? The way that classy girl went on? She couldn't be. ...Could she?

Aaron stood, towering over her seated form. "So you recognize her as a Cleanser, Brendan? Ah I guess." He had sent Brendan a fleeting look before glaring back at the silvery-blonde. "Now, what we must ask you, is how you've become so strong? You're clearly not a Circle member, or so you say. But no one can be as strong as you without having Ascended." He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. "Oh, sorry, Ascended means someone who works the flows regularly," he explained, a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

"Aaron, stop pickin—"

Eve was cut off by a beeping noise. Everyone looked around for the source of the sound, eventually coming to Serena who was looking down at her wrist watch.

Serena blushed furiously, uncertain as to how she would explain to them if she had to answer her communicator now with all of them looking at her. At least she hadn't pressed the button that would let one of the other Senshi's call through. Now that would have been embarrassing, trying to explain why another girl's face could appear on her 'watch'. Oh, of all times to be calling in!

"Uh—Sorry, I forgot to call my parents this week. This was my, ah, reminder. I'll do that now, heh." She didn't feel too badly about the white lie. After all, she _had_ promised to call her parents once a week.

Rubbing the back of her head with her hand and smiling nervously, Serena jumped up and ran out of the room, unaware of the strange looks that passed between the other five teens.

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Notes: **_So, that's it. O.o What do you think? I feel like I squished in huge amounts of information into this one chapter. It was originally going to be two, or at least the entire explanation would be in the next chapter, but I was afraid you guys would be confused about all the new jargon without some kind of an explanation. n.n; Erm, so tell me if you understood everything that was being said! If you don't, I'll try to clarify it some more in later chapters, or I'll edit this one. Review and tell me what y'all think, yes. :D Ya know, it really sucks that FFnet kicks out asterisks and underscores. -.-;_

**TsukinoGoddess: **LOL. This is my first somewhat anti-Mamoru fic. And yes, the senshi are going to be the "bad people" or antagonists in this fic. But we'll just see whether or not Usa is going to be paired up with Mamoru. I have ideas in my strange mind, so... we'll see!  
**Jokersgirl: **Thanks! And I will continue it. I don't plan to end it, and with people like you to "urge" me on with reviews, I can't help but continue. xD I know what it's like to want an author to hurry up and write so I can see what will happen.  
**EDvO:** Ahaha, thank you. xD Mamoru no baka, indeed. Girly Seiya? Lol, sorry, none of the starlights will be in this.T.T OH, now I have to check if I mentioned that this would be coming after the R season, or around it. I don't remember if I mentioned that in my AN, last chapter. Crapola. Ah well, at least you reminded me, though indirectly. xD;  
**DragonfireOnna:** Pffft. You should know first hand who will become her friends and what kind of friends they'll be, Miz Betareader. -whaps your bum- XD Thanks again for helping me out! -ravishes- People should read DBZ-chan's writing. It's AWESOME. No lie. ;D  
**Aly88:** I'm happy you have such faith in me. :D I'll do my best to make sure this stays on the list of the best stories you've read! n.n;  
**Silver Moonlight-81:** Thanks for your review. I will continue!  
**Cardcaptor Eternity:** Thanks for answering my questions, lol. Always happy to know what my readers think.


	3. First Circle: Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Ahh. Sorry, if the name change from Usagi to Serena is confusing. n.n; From here on out Serena is known as Serena unless the other Senshi pop up. In which case she'll be called 'Usagi' by them because that's what they know her by._

_Anyway, as usual, my comments will be at the bottom. :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_**Important Note!** This is my own fic and this is a horrible fact: I get confused (often) between Arlen and Aaron. Not the actual characters but the names, and so to make my life easier (and perhaps some of you who are like me xD) I'm going to change Arlen's name to Ryan. Forgive me for the change of character names in the midst of the fic. ;.; Past chapters will also be updated with the new name. Thank you for your understanding._

x-x-x-x-x

The Senshi had gathered at Rei's temple, sitting outside to enjoy the summer night breeze. It had been too stifling inside and as they sat in a circle on the polished wood – Yuuichirou had been cleaning it daily, now that Rei was always at home to order him to do so – they discussed the future of the Sailor Senshi. Luna and Artemis were both settled on Minako's shoulders, purring as she stroked behind their ears.

"We haven't had many battles since Usa left, but what are we going to do if we have to face the Dark Kingdom again?" Minako asked worriedly. Since Usagi had left a couple weeks ago, the Senshi had barely spoken of the blonde. It seemed that if they did not speak about her, then the reality of her leaving them could be denied. But if they spoke of her, to them, it was admitting that they needed her.

"We could pool our energy together in a Sailor Planet Attack, but without Sailor Moon would it be strong enough to damage the Dark Kingdom?" Ami's eyebrows creased together, worried.

Makoto slammed her first down on the ground, gritting her teeth. "We shouldn't have ever let her go! Damn it, we have to protect her. How will we know what is going on with her if she never calls? For all we know she could be hurt in an accident or the youma could have realized that she had left and gone after her!"

Rei's eyes flashed as she sat cross-legged. "Do you think we don't know that? We are her Senshi and our first and foremost of orders are to keep her safe. She was an idiot to leave and she never even calls us over the communicator or by phone."

Luna jumped down from her spot on Minako's shoulder, landing gracefully. "Perhaps if we give her a few weeks, she will realize her mistake."

As the Senshi went on about when they could expect Usagi to return Ami sat quietly, pondering the issue at hand. Sometimes it seemed that they pushed Usagi too hard, that they had pushed her away. But that couldn't be it, right? Usa was theirs; _she_ had chosen _them_.

Bringing out the letter that the blonde Senshi had given her just days before she left, Ami studied it. She had yet to show the girls the letter, sure that they would be upset with its contents. But before the blue-haired girl could cut into the conversation to present it, Minako had snatched it out of her hands.

"Ooohhh, Ami! Is this a love letter?" Grinning, Minako unfolded it, peering at it. "You know, this almost looks like Usagi's handwriting." The white-blonde haired girl kept reading, eyes widening as she finished and looked up.

"How long have you had this?" Eyes steely and narrowed, she waved the stationery under Ami's nose. "Well?"

Ami blushed, mumbling, "Since she left?" She picked nervously at a piece of lint on her skirt as Minako continued to frown at her.

Rei and Makoto had stopped speaking when they saw the blonde girl pluck the letter from Ami's hands.

"What is it?" Both asked in unison.

"It's a letter from Usagi."

At that answer Rei seized the pink letter. Mako looked over her shoulder as they both read.

_Dear friends,_

_Hello, my Senshi. This is Usagi if you didn't know. Though by this time I'm most likely gone. I hope you understand my choice in going to America. I wasn't trying to run away from my duties – and Rei, stop looking at this with that cross face – I just needed some time to think, space to breathe, and a new atmosphere to grow up in._

_You all always mention to me that I should be more mature, more like the princess I was when we were all on the moon. I am sorry that I cannot be more like Princess Serenity, but an environment shapes the person that grows in it, doesn't it? And even though I try my hardest, I seem to fail you all._

_I have wanted to "grow," but always felt like something in Tokyo kept me from doing so, and when I had the chance to leave, I took it. Please understand that I'm not running away at all. I'll be back when summer comes. And if you ever need me, or are in dire need for my help, give me a call on the communicator. Aside from that, I probably won't be phoning in or checking up. I'm not trying to be distant, but I need to forget some memories of home. I won't forget being Sailor Moon, though, or my love for all of you. _

_Don't be worried, and tell Luna to stop sleeping in my bed. I don't want to come home to find cat fur all over the place. Tell Artemis they should get to work on having Diana. Kidding._

_Ami, thank you for helping me when I asked it of you. You don't understand how much it means to have a friend that doesn't question all the time._

_Makoto, I'll miss your cooking (( (n n)v )) but when I get back I hope there's lots more to eat! But most of all, I'll miss you – even more than your food – can you believe that?_

_Minako, we always did look like twins, didn't we? Well, try to keep everyone's spirits up while I'm away. We're both ditzy enough at times to be alike in ways. I'll miss your nursing and your singing, however horrifying it may be – just kidding!_

_Rei, you're one of my best friends and you always tell me the truth when I mess up. So here's my chance to one day come back and let you see me and hopefully you'll see me for me and not Princess Serenity. I hope I can make you proud. I'll miss our squabbles._

_I love you all. Don't be afraid to call, and I'm sorry that my choice made you all angry or sad. I hope you give all those youma-trash something worth fighting for!_

_Love, _

_Usagi S. Tsukino (( (n.n) ))_

A tear splashed down on the ink, smearing it through the paper.

"What have we done?" Rei spoke aloud, stunned. They were the cause of Usagi's departure? She looked at Makoto whose expression mirrored hers.

x-x-x-x-x

Back in the U.S., Serena had just rushed into her room to turn on her communicator.

Minako's face filled the mini-screen and for a second all they did was gaze at one another.

"We miss you," Minako's voice seemed to crack and her voice sounded uncertain. "We understand somewhat why you left and hope you'll be back soon." Minako looked to the side for a second and Serena could hear Rei shouting.

"Tell her we still think she's an idiot!" Minako rolled her eyes as she looked back at Serena.

"Just try to keep in touch sometimes, will you? We'd like to know how our friend is doing once in a while." Friend, not princess. That warmed something deep inside Serena. Makoto had snatched the watch from Minako to tell Serena her message. "If you don't, I won't ever make your favorite bento for you again! And you can forget desserts!"

Ami's face then came onto the communicator. "Good luck in America, Usagi. And if you need help, don't hesitate to call us." She smiled as she passed the communicator to Rei, who took it grudgingly.

"Hi Odango. Look, I'm not mad anymore, okay?" Her expression was purely sulky. Hah, Serena thought, not mad? As if. "Just try not to come back with your face all black and blue from tripping. And don't forget to be careful." She looked worriedly at the blonde through the visual.

"We all love you, too. Goodbye." Rei's eyes looked wide and glossy from holding back her tears. Serena was sure that her own looked the same.

"Bye…" Serena said quietly as their faces blanked out from the wristwatch and the face of it changed back to a normal watch's face – displaying the time. 11:24 AM. Her throat was tight with emotions and she smiled at the watch.

The blonde-haired girl sank down onto her bed while she let her tears fall slowly. She did miss them, but she couldn't go back. Not until she could handle herself there and the thought of losing _him_.

Sighing, Serena rubbed her tears away with her comforter and headed downstairs for breakfast. She wondered, as she entered the kitchen, what things would be like once she met up with Ryan and Danielle.

x-x-x-x-x

Aaron was still leaning against the beanbag chair, grumbling slightly when Serena had fled the room.

"I can't believe it. She's gonna end up being paired with Ryan."

Kyle sat up in his bed at that remark. "Who'd have thought, eh? I wonder what Ryan'll think of her. No wonder her aura's so strong. But I thought Cleansers were rarely that strong in aura, especially since it's a Secondary Caste." He laid back down, crossing his forearms underneath his head. "I guess that means she really is Ryan's match then."

x-x-x-x-x

"Ryan's partner? What?" Serena had a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth when she paused to look at Keira.

Kyle answered, "You're probably Praia with Ryan. Praia is the word we use for two people who are connected when we fight in a circle. You're a Healer and a Cleanser to Ryan's Keeper and Weaver. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, what you lack, he has, and vice versa – so you're put together. Between the two people who make up the Praia, there are all four Castes."

Serena still thought they were making things up. She looked over at Keira and Eve – Brendan and Aaron had left for home. …Maybe it could be true.

They had continued speaking about the Circle business as they finished breakfast and walked back upstairs to Serena's room. After they'd ran out of things to talk about in connection to the Circle, they'd had left the room with a promise to take her out later that night.

'Everyone who has the ability to spin or weave flows has an aura. This aura only shows itself, though, when you're spinning or weaving flows, and it only shows to those who are part of a Circle. So you could be outside in the dark spinning flows to heal someone and anyone else wouldn't see your aura, but everyone in this room could and you'd be lit up like a candle,' Eve had explained patiently.

Serena thought back to the Senshi. They each had a color that surrounded them when they called on their power, and she knew that she herself had one as well. Could the Senshi have been an unfinished Circle?

She had learned a lot about the Circle, knowing now about Praii – the plural form for Praia – and how each Circle had four Praii. Jesus, it was like she was in a foreign language class learning vocabulary again.

She closed her eyes as she thought about the Senshi and being Sailor Moon. They could not find out, especially Aaron. He would think that she had been spying on them or something of the sort. She couldn't tell them about being Sailor Moon.

Serena just hoped that if they required her to use her Circle powers, that she'd be able to use them without having to transform.

Keira knocked on Serena door and peeked in on the blonde.

"Ryan and Nelle are due back into town later on tonight. Just wondering if you wanted to go with us to the ice rink tomorrow." Keira smiled at Serena. "After all, it is summer and it's freaking hot outside."

The blonde beamed. Well, if she was to be Praia with this Ryan person, then she'd better meet him as soon as possible, right? She wondered if he'd be able to feel that she was Sailor Moon or something.

"Sure, I'll go."

x-x-x-x-x

Serena and the Samour twins had driven to the local ice-skating rink and were getting out of Kyle's BMW when another car pulled in beside theirs. Serena glanced at the people within the car, noticing it was packed with five other girls who kept looking at Kyle, Keira, and Serena. They whispered to one another and stared at the trio as they made their way into the rink.

Keira had come in an engine red turtleneck, black jeans with a black zip-up jacket thrown over one arm. Her curls were tossed up in a tight bun, but some of the wild locks had slipped out to frame her face. Black boots encased her feet. Any other time she'd be insane to wear such clothes out in the summer, but since they had decided to go to the ice rink, warm she'd be. Her wrist jangled with the multiple silver charm bracelets she wore as she pushed back a wisp of hair.

Kyle was dressed in slightly baggy blue jeans, a navy polo worn over a black long-sleeved shirt and sunglasses that were slipped back into his hair like a makeshift headband. He ran jokingly in circles around the two girls, posing like a fool – Keira's muttered comment – and caused sighs and more mumbling behind the three.

Dressed in a pastel blue turtleneck, like Keira's, and khaki flares, Serena lifted an eyebrow at the girls behind them. She shrugged and fingered the ends of her layered hair. Wait 'til the Senshi saw this, she mused silently.

"Hey, Keira, what's up with those girls?" Serena's eyebrows furrowed as she asked the ebon-haired girl.

"Hmm?" Keira looked back at the group following behind them. "Oh, those are just some girls from school. Don't worry about it." Smiling at Serena, they entered the rink and were hit with a blast of chilly crisp air – a change from the sweltering heat outside.

"Whoo! So let's go get our skates and get to it." Kyle shot a dazzling smile that lit up his face at the other two. With his arms akimbo, he waited for them to slip their arms through his. "Shall we, ladies?"

Grinning, they went up to the cashier, paid for their ice-skating session, skate rentals, and marched out to the lockers to change out of their shoes and into skates.

When they got there, they saw Brendan, Eve, and Aaron leaning against lockers talking – apparently waiting for them as the other three had already changed.

Brendan sat down next to Keira as she tugged off her boots and slid her feet into her skates. They murmured quietly to one another and Serena and Kyle looked at each other, holding back grins.

Kyle mouthed the words, "They're an item! They just don't know it, yet."

Eve, seeing the silent conversation tugged on Kyle's arm as he finished putting on his skates, and dragged him out onto the rink. She was in blue jeans and a dark green top that changed her blue eyes to a darker shade of sea green.

Serena greeted the girl and she smiled. The red-head's smile seemed more genuine than the day before, her sky-blue eyes warmer.

As Serena stood up, laced sneakers in hand and blades on her feet, she strode – and gracefully, too – towards an empty locker. She tossed down four quarters, popped open the cubbyhole and threw in her shoes, Kyle's – he'd disappeared with Eve, but left his shoes behind – and stuffed in Keira's boots.

Aaron watched her quietly, eyes still mistrustful but otherwise remaining civil and not letting out the insults in the way he had yesterday. He wore a soft leather jacket over a white shirt and black jeans and nodded towards her when she waved.

Keira, ignoring the two or maybe just unaware of the slight tension, pulled Aaron and Serena out onto the ice calling for Brendan to follow.

"Did you skate a lot in Japan, Sere?" Keira kept her eyes on the ice to maintain her balance. Aaron did the same while Brendan seemed to glide.

"Actually, no, but when I was… younger I did a lot of ice skating." The silvery-blonde shifted her eyes around the rink, noting the immense size of it – bigger than the rink she'd been to with the girls back at home. How do you tell someone you're practically at figure-skater champion level from a previous life and that those skills had been reawakened during a youma fight? Guess you just kept mum, she thought.

The rink was littered with clumps and groups of people ranging from their pre-teens to early thirties. It was quite crowded, though not uncomfortably so. There was still space to maneuver if she was careful not to bump into other people. The skaters mainly stuck to the sides of the rink anyway, creating a space in the middle where the ice seemed smoother from the lack of attention.

"Ryan and Nelle are late," Aaron said grouchily.

"They'll be here," Brendan replied.

They skated slowly next to one another, around the circular rink. Classical music played overhead from the speakers and it relaxed the group of four.

"Do you think my brother and Eve are making out yet?" Keira grinned impishly at her friends.

"Wouldn't they? Any alone time is fun time for Kyle and Eve." Aaron rolled his eyes as he said that.

"Kyle and Eve?" Serena asked incredulously. "Didn't see that one coming."

"I know, right? Kyle's such a laid-back, let me put a humorous side to the seriousness type of guy, and Eve is all prim and properly rigid and structural about everything. But they've had this 'thing' for one another, on and off." Keira shrugged and placed her smaller hand in Brendan's for better support as she skated across the ice.

The corner of Serena's lips went up as she thought of the two. She felt almost disappointed in herself that she hadn't liked Kyle in _that_ way. He would have been a good buffer between herself and her memories of Mamo-ch – no, Mamoru.

"You know, for someone who didn't skate a lot in Japan, you're doing pretty well," Aaron said grudgingly. Serena had found her element in ice skating, not faltering or slipping and falling down for once.

"Thanks." She twirled on the ice in her white skates and promptly backed up into a short and greasy looking man with a video camera.

"Oof, sorry!" Serena had turned around to apologize profusely, but the man glared at her, petted his camera and skated off to the side where bleachers were set for people to take a break from the ice.

Aaron scowled at the man. "How rude, he didn't even say anything to you."

"It's all right." The blonde beamed at Aaron, surprised that he would say anything even remotely in her defense.

The grubby man had worn a strap around his neck with a small video camera hanging off of it. Clad in a tattered looking sweater and jeans, he hadn't looked nice either, but he could skate.

"Oh, look! There's Ryan and Nelle! They're with Kyle and Eve." Waving his arms, Brendan made for a good sign that said 'Look here! We're here!' especially with his added height.

"Bren, I think they see us now." Aaron chuckled as he patted Brendan's back.

A scream ripped the air of relaxation around them and everyone on the rink tensed as they ferreted out the cause of the scream.

A woman, on the edge of the rink had been slammed into the side walls her arms over her head. And a… a _thing_ was sucking away at her life force and energy. The thing – or rather, youma – was a blocky icy blue in color with dark colors of what looked like grime covering it as it bent itself over the captured woman.

Shouts and screams filled the scene as people tried to hurry off the ice, panicking as they tried to get away from whatever it was that had confined the woman.

Serena watched, amazed and frozen to her spot on the ice as she saw a real live youma in the U.S. She really hadn't thought that they could show up here of all places. Around her, people bumped and pushed her as they fled from the monster.

Soon, the only people left on the ice were the few that the monster had detained and frozen their legs to the ice to keep them hostage as it sucked away their energy along with the Circle.

A deep voice shouted across the ice, "You guys! Now!"

Three others had been imprisoned in ice while the rest of the skaters fled. A mother cradling her child of six or seven was locked to the side of the rink, their hips and legs iced over. A teenaged boy that looked around Serena's age had fallen on the ice in the stampede to get out and had his arms frozen to the rink.

The innate urge to transform into Sailor Moon filled her and she pulled out her brooch from her subspace pocket, the words to begin the change on the tip of her tongue.

"Now, dammit!" The same voice from earlier was closer, a silvery white aura surrounding the speaker. It was Ryan, or at least the teen that Brendan had pointed out.

Startled out of the beginnings of her transformation, Serena nearly smacked herself for letting out the secret. But, weren't four lives worth it? She vanished the brooch and wrung her hands nervously, only then noticing that the youma had stopped taking the energy of its victims and was watching the eight teens that hadn't fled. It's gaze was menacing, but not all that different from the youmas back at home. A bit stupid, evil, and… hungry, was the best word she could come up with.

It was also then that she noticed that all seven of her new friends were glowing a certain shade. They were like torches of different hues. In other circumstances she would have stood and admired the iridescent display before her. Hah.

"Sere, help us." Off to her right, Keira was glowing an awesome tint of crimson red.

"I-I don't know how." It was true, Serena thought anxiously. She didn't know how to use these Circle powers they had spoken of. She could use them, she supposed, as a Senshi and Sailor Moon, but not as a regular person.

"Forget it, Keira. Let's just take it down. We'll show Serena the ropes later, if she really does need help with it." Aaron, glowing golden-yellow skated clumsily towards the youma and the other six followed. Serena, still unsure of what to do, stayed back as she saw them raise their hands and one by one call their Dominant caste for power.

Brendan took on an offensive stance as he skated furiously towards the monster, a sizzling charge of black energy forming from his fist which he shot out in controlled measures at the youma. Keira was a few steps behind him as she helped him focus his power and tell him where the next weak point would be. The icy block dodged most of the attacks, taking only a few which didn't seem to impair it in any way. However the duo that fought it were very practiced in their combat and that wore down the monster's defenses.

Eve held both her hands in front of her, palms turned up. A cobalt blue ball of crackling light formed over her palms and she threw it at the youma, targeting its face and abdominal area – where its stomach should have been.

"Lock it down, Keepers!" Eve hurried away as the youma flung out icicles at immense speed in random directions. Serena skated back and forth, dodging the ones that came her way.

A girl with light brown hair raised her hands over her head and though she glowed with a dark green aura, her clenched fists seemed to illuminate the area she stood in with an almost fluorescent green. Serena assumed that this was Nelle as the girl swung down her fists, bringing a kind of cage over the youma.

The blonde moon princess shifted her gaze back to the youma who'd slipped through the cage by melting the ice beneath it and reforming itself a foot away. It made its way quickly towards Serena, though, seeming to have judged that she was the least likely to try anything since she hadn't even come in its direction in any form of hostile manner.

Serena, eyes widening, yelped and skated backwards, trying to get away from the youma as it made its way unexpectedly fast.

"Watch out, Serena!" Keira screamed.

The youma did the melting and reappearing trick again, reforming to the side of her while she was still looking at the spot where it had been. At the sound of Keira's voice, Serena had jumped off the ice, whirling out of the way as a dangerously sharp icicle had struck the rink where she had stood a second before. Thank God for Weavers. Keira must have known it would do that.

Regaining her balance on the rink, the blonde skated away from the youma only glancing back to make sure no more icicles were headed away. But the youma was gone. Startled, Serena slipped on the ice and soon found nothing but water beneath her. And then around her.

Okay, so the youma could not only melt the ice it stood directly over, but ice in other specific areas. Wonderful.

Serena kicked her legs under her, her feet weighed down by the heavy skates and her own winteresque clothing. She struggled for breath and dimly thought 'Power' as she felt herself draw energy from her own Senshi, even though they were half a world away.

There wasn't a Tuxedo Kamen to come rushing to her rescue this time, she thought faintly as her hands hit the underside of the ice rink. She had to find the hole she fell through. Mars' fire would be great work just about now, too.

The Senshi would be so disappointed in her if she failed, Serena thought. Her hand scratched at the ice, panicking. If she hadn't left Japan she wouldn't be in this dilemma, though. Tears squeezed out from her eyes into the frigid water around her. Damn, she wouldn't make it. Her lungs burned as the Sailor Teleport came to mind.

But she'd have to be in Senshi form to do it.

Her life's breath was ticking away slowly. What to do, what to do?

x-x-x-x-x

"Dammit, can you find her?" Kyle shouted worriedly, skating hurriedly around, his eyes glued to the ice and trying to find Serena's form under it.

"No, nothing here. Fuck! Where'd she go? And the damned monster made off with the energy before we could get it killed." Aaron slammed his foot down on the ice.

The group made rounds on the ice, all too knowing of the seconds that went by faster than they could skate around.

"Wait, I got her. Brendan, blast the ice over here." Ryan pointed to a spot half a foot in front of him.

"Gladly," Brendan said, relieved.

x-x-x-x-x

Now, now, what was this? The grubby man Serena had bumped into earlier was hiding behind one of the walls of the rink, peering over the edge as he watched the events unfold, his video camera out and recording.

He smirked with glee as he thought of the cash that'd be rolling in once he sold the film to a news station. This was unbelievable! Teenagers with magical powers. He'd make millions! But first, he had to know who they were and what they were doing.

x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell? She vanished!" Ryan's eyes flicked across the surrounding ice, looking for Serena.

Brendan's fist, still glowing with black energy snuffed itself out as he pointed a few yards behind Ryan.

"There, look."

The group watched as a form shimmered out of thin air, twin streamers of silver-golden hair done in a meatball style and a girl in a tight body suit that ended with a navy blue skirt right above mid-thigh. White gloves and red boots adorned her pale limbs and her eyes fluttered weakly. Soaked and half-frozen, Serena floated mid-air for half a second in the weird outfit before it flickered back into her street clothes and she collapsed onto the ice.

Aaron gawked, his mouth half open.

Kyle skated towards the girl, poking her with his foot. He ogled.

Nelle looked on, intrigued.

Keira gaped.

Eve watched, scrutinizing the blonde.

Brendan stared.

"What was _that_?" Ryan voiced the question they all had in mind aloud.

x-x-x-x-x

_So what did you think? Good cliffie or not? Are you getting the idea of the Circle a bit better, now? n.n; Even just a little? Did this go well enough, this scene? I hope you liked it! Anyway, the next chapter is out in the making and will be up soon, I promise! Read on for comments to your reviews. :3 Thanks again and tell me what you thought about all of this mumbo jumbo!_

**Replies to Comments:**

**TsukinoGoddess**: xD I have my own ideas on who I think should be paired up with Serena. It's still open for changes, though, but for now let's just say that Kyle will be close to our heroine, but not _that_ close.  
**Aly88**: Lol, well I updated, so happy? x3 Now I need to get ready for the next chapter! They may or may not find out about Sailor Moon. At least they haven't exactly found out in this chapter. We don't know what Serena will do in the next chapter. n.n;  
**Silver Moonlight-81**: -.-; Yeah, I figured the second chapter would be a bizzatch in trying to understand. :3 But no worries! It'll get easier as you get used to the terms. :D  
**Chibi J**: J'chan! . ; This is Mae KTstarShot… AI? xD! And yes, I actually did make up all of the flows and circles stuff. Everything aside from SailorMoon is mine. n.n; I'm not sure if I'll bring in the rest of the outers 'cause technically they don't show up in the R season… I think? At least not at this point yet. Was this vague glimpse of SM for the Americans good enough? xD I hope so!  
**The Cuteness**: LOL, Serena IS kick ass! Period! They just have to see it in her. :D Shhh, it's not known yet if Serena will or won't be the strongest. You'll have to wait to see how she grows with them. xD;  
**Goddess-Hitomi**: Thank you:3 I think you have the answer to your wondering about whether or not the darkness are youmas. xD; But we don't know if the youmas will recognize Sailor Moon.  
**Crazypumps**: Thank you, and I will keep going. n.n I'm happy you like it so much! Hopefully this chapter kept you jumping in your chair. :D  
**Jason Ulloa**: Pfft. Hi hi. xD Ewww. Don't insult me with Charmed. xD I'd like to think mine is original enough, thank you. Plus, _mine_ is better than the P³ sisters, thank you. :P -ravishes-  
**Jin-ashi**: LOL, I'm guessing you went insane since it took me practically a month to get this out, eh? I promise the next one will be sooner! xD I've already got the scenes all set in my fickle mind.  
**Wolfy**: FOL. Wicked Lady, eh? Didn't think of that angle. We'll see if it fits, though. :D And, erm, no I don't plan to make this like a tangent off of the R season and then to continue throughout all the other seasons – imagine all the work I'd have to do. e.e; No, this is going to be a mini-season of itself and that'll be all. xD  
**Anime enthusiast**: I came up with the Circle because I was _sick_ of seeing recycled fics. xD; Recycled fics as in the standard romance fics you see that have few twists to them and seem to dominate most of the SM fandom. It's not that those aren't good reads, but that I got tired of them. So I figured I'd try my hand at coming up with something more original. :3 I'm ecstatic that you like this, especially since it goes against what you usually read. xD!  
**Zpan Sven**: FOL, I totally agree that Mamoru is unworthy of her, espesh in this season. Buuuut… we'll have to see how Serena takes it, eh:3  
**Sweetserenity001**: Updated! Tadaa! And you're welcome. :D  
**Venomous Enmity**: LOL, I know. I'm the same way when I find fics that are GREAT but just starting. o.o So demanding. –pats- It'll get out! No worries. –sits you in a corner in the meantime with a spoiler for the next chapter-


	4. First Circle: Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **This is from an AN I posted up--Hey all, _

_I'm really sorry about not being up to date with First Circle. ;-; I have no excuse other than procrastination, laziness, and responsibilities in 'real-life'. Anyway, I just wanted to put up an Author's Note to let you all know that I've written about 3/4ths of the fourth chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with this fic (and even the ones who have left FFnet after... two years XD). All of your reviews and urgings have helped me as a writer (both with my writing and my own confidence in my ability to complete a fic)._

_I'll do my best to finish up the fourth chapter and get back into the habit of writing. :D For some more info, check back on my profile if you're interested in knowing what it is I've been up to recently. -sheepish- Thanks for your patience and understanding! Today is Thursday. I'll do my best to have at least SOMETHING out for you all by the weekend (Sunday at the latest). My best friend is also a fan of this, so she's been egging me on for the past two years to just sit down and type. XD; I hope to make this as great as she and all of you hope it will be. :)_

_- LM R, 11/01/07_

_And for the new chapter--_

_Okay, so here's chapter four. xD; I hope you all like it! As per usual, my replies to your comments will be at the bottom. :3 I don't know if I should say that I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, or what, but here's the fourth chapter, so be merry, won't you? XD;_

_x-x-x-x-x_

Serena shivered in the darkness. Her pupils were dilated as she swung her gaze all around her, trying her hardest to see what was beyond the sheet of obscurity that seemed to be in front of her eyes. She didn't need light to know that her knuckles were white with tension from wringing her hands together hard enough to bruise. The blonde girl shifted her eyes everywhere – up, down, left, right and behind her – trying to gauge what it was that she was in with only the beat of her heart drumming slowly and strangely calm in her ears; she had no recollection of how she got there and she couldn't remember what had happened last and why she was standing in a room of utter black.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Serena felt a cold sliver of sweat slip down her back while more of it beaded on her forehead. Her body was tense as she stood alone, afraid to even move. She felt minimal relief when whatever room she was in began to lighten. It was a gradual transition from blind to hazy to bad picture quality, and as she squinted at whatever was in front of her, she noticed that blurs of color began to take shape. Blurs of colors that were moving with increasing speed.

Her Senshi emerged from the blurs, and as she recognized them, her eyes zeroed in on the vivid hues of her friends' attacks as well as the murky black – funny, how that color seemed to stand out dramatically from the rest – of the youma's power they were rushing to counter. They were too busy dodging the youma's hits, shrieks and grunts that were muffled kept floating to her ears, when Serena started for a moment as it looked like Makoto was about to get hit full-blown from one of its attacks. Her fingers were poised to call out for her power when a rose sliced through the air, its magical properties desisting the youma as its gaze flew up to the man in a tuxedo.

The moon princess's steps faltered as she drew herself back from the scene that seemed so far away, yet was achingly close to her heart. The hand that had been ready to call the moon locket from its subspace pocket clenched itself between her breasts, trying so hard to subdue the pain that always followed with one hint of remembrance, one thought of him. Chiba Mamoru.

Once upon a time, that rose had been for her. Once upon a time, that rose had been her protection.

Steeling herself against the onslaught of emotions that she should have been used to when her thoughts took on an 'Earth prince' course, Serena continued to watch over her Senshi. She didn't admit it to herself when her gaze slipped over to the man who also watched the group of girls grappling with the youma and parrying with their own attacks. Even as this went on, Serena realized that although she could see and vaguely hear them, they could not see, much less hear, her. It was as if she was watching them from another plane of view rather than as if she were with them.

Serena narrowed her eyes at the youma as it hesitated. Finding hesitation in any creature of the Dark Kingdom seemed odd, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she mentally inquired about its actions. Baffled and wrenching herself further back into what was left of the darkness, pain shot into her body as the monster jerked its glare right at her. As if it could see her.

She lost focus.

x-x-x-x-x

Laughing haughtily to herself, Calamita gazed down at the teenagers as they scrambled to carry the unconscious girl and the energy-deprived innocents off the ice and out of the building. The redhead watched from her stance upside-down, her feet resting on the ceiling, legs crossed at the ankles. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, her blood-red lips curled at one corner in a small smirk. She wore a black skintight suit that was a tank top and leggings with a dark red jacket. Her steely gray eyes followed the last of the group out the doors that had led into the ice rink.

Those silly fools. Earth's children could never defeat the powers of the Dark Kingdom.

Although, that blonde one was curious, indeed. She had emitted a strong burst of energy before reappearing above the ice, and that was something worth noting. This was the first day that Calamita had been assigned to this city, and seeing this small group of rebellious children made her want to giggle herself silly. Honestly, children against the Dark Kingdom? Who could fathom it? Those had been her initial thoughts when she had first seen them skate onto the ice, but her belittling insults had soon vanished as her eyes had narrowed in appreciation for their own magical skills. They weren't as powerful as the Dark Kingdom – they could never be that – but the young blonde one had power in her that seemed far too pure, even for a human. It was like a white glow that surrounded her, something that protected her, and Calamita wasn't sure she knew what it was.

And that was cause to be wary.

Annoying pests, she thought as her lips curled in distaste.

Calamita felt the magic in those eight leave before she flipped down from her perch on the ceiling. She stood in the air, floating, the mass of red curls falling to her waist as she hovered in her spot. Her black-gloved hands ran through her hair, smoothing it down. An evil grin passed her lips as she called her youma to her. She couldn't wait to bring the nest of energy back to the Dark Kingdom. They would be able to feast on it for a week, at least, before another had to be sent back out to capture more energy. As the youma left to return to the Dark Kingdom, and Calamita opened a portal, she felt a spark of life; it was dark and tainted – and it called to her.

Casting her gaze around the bleachers behind the rink, Calamita found a short man amidst the bleachers off to the side of the rink, quietly making his leave.

A small smile spread across her lips as she descended upon her last piece of prey.

The darkness was so very delicious.

x-x-x-x-x

Serena floated in a void filled with white light. Her body felt weightless and there was a peaceful sensation. Vaguely she could hear voices speaking in the distance. She felt her own consciousness floating towards the noise, and in doing so found that her body was beginning to feel heavier as well as very sore.

"Let's just let her rest for the rest of the night –" Brendan's whisper was the first coherent thing Serena heard.

"Eve, Aaron, let it go for now." Keira worried voice had Serena wondering what was bothering the curly-haired girl.

"No, Eve and Aaron are right. We have to know if this girl is someone we need to be careful about—"

"Nelle, you don't even know her. She's a sweet thing, and I can't imagine her harming us. At all." Kyle was so defensive, Serena thought.

"We can't fully trust her. There's too much we don't know," a deep voice spoke with a level-headed authority that had Serena wondering if that's how she sounded when she was in her few moments of Princess-ness.

Her eyes fluttered open.

It dawned on her that the conversation she was hearing was about her, and that the previous nightmare had been just a dream. Thank God.

The rest of the Circle sat around her bed in her room. Keira and Kyle were at the foot of her bed while Nelle and Eve were on stools that they must have dragged in from elsewhere. Aaron and Ryan were by the door, leaning against the wall while Brendan was standing by her dresser. She blinked as they stopped their whispered conversation and stared at her intently.

Brendan look was speculative; Keira's was reproving; of course no emotion showed on Eve's face; Nelle and Ryan were people she'd never encountered and didn't know how to even begin to read their facial expressions; and Aaron was _pissed off_. Somehow that failed to surprise her.

No one spoke and she felt awkward with everyone gazing at her as if she'd chopped off her own head.

Serena sat up slowly, her entire body aching and the pain brought back the entire day's events at the rink. The group had put her down on her bed, not bothering to cover her up, but she had noticed a change in clothes. She was in her PJs, and she felt her face flush with heat when she realized that someone must have done it for her.

It came to her with a sudden realization that she had basically transformed into Sailor Moon while at the rink. In public. In front of them. How long had she been in that transformation and who else had seen it? Did they recognize who she was now? The Senshi were a pretty popular topic in Japan.

Her hands clutched at the blankets as she worried herself over what to do. Should she come out with the truth? Or wait a little longer? She wished so hard that Ami were with her so she could ask the ingenious girl what she would have done.

Silently, she tried to appear as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was alone here. She had to be strong and solve her own problems. She had to. Lips pursed in a line, she lifted her chin and faced the Circle.

"Y-you appeared out of thin air!" Kyle's sudden outburst startled a few of the others and Serena herself. She glanced at Eve who was watching her with a not altogether friendly look.

"What?" Serena's mind was whirling, trying to figure out what she could tell them as to how she had teleported from underneath the ice back onto solid ground. "I did _what_?" She stared at them, trying to place an expression of shock and naiveté on her face so that they would think she hadn't realized what she'd done.

Serena glanced at the boy – Ryan – she had yet to meet properly. His eyes were narrowed, examining the girl before him, but he kept quiet on whatever opinion he had.

Aaron's furious gaze caught hers as he accused, "You appeared out of _thin air_, Serena. And you faded from this sailor-swimsuit looking outfit into your normal clothes. Serena, normal people don't do that. Who – no, _what_ – are you?"

Serena's attention shifted among the people sitting around her. Guiltily, she wondered what was she going to say. Honestly, it wasn't as though fighting against the Dark Kingdom and having energy blast from their hands was all that normal, either. But she kept quite about that.

"W-would you believe if I don't know?" Her shoulders lifted slightly and dropped. She looked to Brendan, the least hostile of them all. She could deal with him. He was always very sweet and considerate with her. Serena smiled hesitantly. No smile was returned. Okay, never mind.

At the faces she got with that remark, she mentally sweatdropped. How was she going to explain that she was a Sailor Senshi? _Could_ she explain?

God, she finally found what it was that could break the comfortable atmosphere she had felt she'd established in this new setting. Serena had thought she could become a new person, grow up, and yet the same problems just kept coming back. There were always people wanting to know more, have her be more than what she was, or disappointed with who she was. Being a Senshi really wasn't all that great, Serena thought glumly.

Debating with herself about what to do with the tense situation, she glanced at Keira and sensed her disappointment. Oh, God. Was she really going to always be a cause of disappointment? Her hands clenched tightly on the comforter she was sitting on. Did leaving for America change nothing? She hung her head in front of this small group of friends that had accepted her (well, some of them had), and tried her best not to let her eyes overflow with the pain of what was and what seemed to be forever present with her. Disappointment. She should have known better, she thought woefully.

But, Serena thought, she was made of sterner stuff. She had been – still was – the Moon Princess, highly regarded as well as revered. She may not be the same as she was then, but she still held pieces of that dignity that came with being a princess. Right?

The blonde lifted her head, her eyes steeled for the worst. After all, an explanation was due to them, she supposed. After being present in a fight like that, she could not argue their sanity anymore. It was clear that the Dark Kingdom _did_ target other areas other than Tokyo. And it was clear that she should tell them about herself, her past. Everything. She hesitated. Perhaps not everything, but at least about her duty and responsibility as a Senshi. All she feared was that she trusted too soon and too easily. Back home, Rei and Luna were always telling her that she believed too quickly in other peoples' good intentions. She hoped she would not be making a mistake by telling them about herself.

"Well, I guess I should tell the truth." Although she felt unsure, her words were firm. Good. That's what she needed.

Keira was nodding at her with encouragement. When Aaron snorted Brendan kicked him in the butt. Serena smiled briefly at that. At least it didn't seem as though everyone was in a state of dissention. Everyone else just sort of leaned forward.

"Aaron was right. I am part of a Circle."

A contemptuous smirk flitted across Aaron's face. He knew he'd been right, that something was off with the blonde girl. He locked eyes with Kyle and nodded arrogantly as if to say, 'See? I told you so.'

Serena felt guilty as Kyle turned back to her, his expression worried. He probably thought she was a liar and some kind of horrible disappointment. She wondered about telling that she was the Moon Princess. That was vital information. If the wrong people found out about that bit of information, it could be detrimental for her and to the rest of her own Senshi back home. Serena had to remember that the other Senshi weren't here to protect her, and that even she was not invincible to everything. Even with new friends to back her. She glanced at the twins and at Brendan, then at the hostile look on Aaron's face and blank expressions on the 'leaders' she had yet to meet. Okay, some new friends to back her.

She got up off the bed to stand, trying to appear more confident that she really was. Her sore body protested, but she braced her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I suppose I am a Healer. And I guess my secondary Caste does make me a Cleanser, but I swear that I never knew about any of this." Serena nodded her head to emphasize what she was saying. "Honest! I mean, I knew I had my powers, but I didn't know the terms or whatever it is you called it. At home we just called ourselves the Senshi. We were needed to help fight off the Dark Kingdom, and we did our best with that. I definitely didn't know there were others with powers like ours." She looked around her, trying to will them to believe her and see that she was, really, just like them.

A couple of doubtful looks were sent her way from Nelle and Eve. Serena looked pleadingly towards Aaron, who was always suspicious of her, and to Keira and Kyle. She looked towards the twins especially because she didn't want them to think their trust had been misplaced. Her eyes fell to the carpet, filled briefly with the pain of that thought, and when she looked back up she was surprised to see that Ryan was watching her with near-identical smiles of support.

Keira came to stand next to her and held out a hand for her to hold. "Please go on so that we can understand you more," she said quietly. She hadn't thought that the blonde was in any way someone they had to worry about. Keira wasn't sure why she felt that way aside from the fact that something in her trusted Serena, even if the girl had obvious secrets. Everyone had secrets, and she wasn't about to begrudge the obviously hurting girl a few secrets.

"Why the clothes change, then?" This came from Kyle, and it surprised and hurt Serena. She knew that they were all questioning who she was, and what she was, but it was odd having to defend her 'purity' in this situation. She was keeping secrets about herself, yes, but she was still a good person. She was still the Serena that had laughed with them when Kyle was joking around, had comfortable – even content – times when they would eat together, like a family. She realized suddenly that with Keira and Kyle, Serena felt quite at ease, and it pained her that something had broken their trust, and perhaps even their easy closeness together.

"It's part of my transformation. As I said, I'm a Senshi." At that last word, everyone turned confused looks to one another and then back to her. "Er, well, Senshi means… soldier? I think that's the direct translation. Anyway, we've never done things the way you have. And, honestly, I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you these things. It's been a rule amongst us to lay as low as possible regarding this. You guys could understand that, right?"

Having kept quiet during the entire situation since the unfamiliar blonde woke up, Ryan had watched and observed the girl. She was definitely not one for lying, he thought, as her emotions played out over her face. Hesitation and indecision, followed by fear – fear of what, he wondered. Even though she presented an odd case to his Circle, he didn't feel any Darkness from her or even harm. If anything, she felt like a white light, something pure.

Ryan pushed off against the wall where he'd been leaning against, and walked towards Serena.

"I was told that Keira told you our own secrets. So, perhaps you could fully share yours. Having secrets like this will only make us doubt you and have problems with each other." He nodded his head towards a scowling Kyle and Aaron. "As you can see, there are some who would like to believe in you and others who are not as ready to do so."

He stopped in front of her, looking down at her slight frame with a soft smile. "Your secret is safe with us, so please don't be afraid."

She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and glanced up at him. He backed up a step when he felt as though he could lose himself in the depths of those blue eyes.

A new voice cut in – Nelle was speaking up. "What I don't get is why you didn't just tell everything when the rest of us were telling you who we really are." She tapped a manicured nail against her chin. She didn't seem as though she was being accusatory, just wondering.

"Well, I wasn't altogether sure that you guys weren't lying to me, or a bit, you know, crazy." The blonde licked her lips tentatively before going on. A nervous tic, Ryan thought.

"We access our powers through a kind of alter ego. We transform to attain this alter ego." Serena started, her voice soft.

Kyle had arched an eyebrow. "That's just weird. It's like you're Bruce Wayne and you need to change into your bat-suit before you can become Batman."

At her blank gaze, he shrugged while Keira rolled her eyes at his lame Super-Heroes analogy.

"Basically, we just want to know who you are and why you're here. I gather you're no longer just an exchange student if you were part of a Circle?" Keira's question got Serena thinking. Did she leave because there was another reason on some kind of a subconscious level? That couldn't be right. She left because she wanted a new Usagi to take home to the girls. A better leader. A better Princess.

Wait.

Was Serena even part of the Circle back home? Is that what it was? She had briefly thought about it, but that couldn't be right. There were nine Senshi back at home. She thought of all of them, mentally counting them. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. That was eight already.

Her gaze flew up and locked with Ryan's as dread filled her. Only eight per Circle to make it whole, they had said. But, who was the odd woman out? It couldn't be her. She was the princess. They needed her just as much as she needed them. Wasn't that right?

"Keira, can a Circle have nine people?" Serena asked, a note of desperation in her voice. It couldn't be. The group had bothered her so much about being part of their Circle – no, it couldn't be. She belonged to the Senshi, and they with her.

"No, that's impossible. Every person needs a second one to work with. It's the way it has been in our Circle and in every other Circle we've encountered." The dark-haired girl studied Serena's uncertain expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Serena thought briefly about Mamo-chan. Her heart felt like it went through a brief body-numbing spasm. Mamoru. He was the Earth Prince, so maybe he was her partner…? But he wasn't working with her at all. In fact, he was spurning her, she thought frantically. It felt as though she was indeed the odd one out.

The blonde girl just shook her head. "To tell you the truth, I came here to get away from Tokyo. I needed a new change of pace. I had to learn to forget…" Her voice trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up and she caught Eve's gaze. The redhead's hard eyes softened and she shifted uncomfortably at the blonde's evident sadness. Serena's expression was such a reflection of pain that Ryan took a step towards her, but her net words halted him.

"Is that so wrong? I wasn't running away. I just needed a different atmosphere." A tear slipped down her cheek as she roughly brushed her arms across her eyes, mentally scolding herself for crying. She had been trying so hard not to be the Crybaby Usagi she had been at home.

Brendan's tone was comforting as he said, "It's okay. Look, we'll talk more about it tomorrow. Let's go get some sleep, you guys. It's been a long day." Everyone got up and shifted, stretching and nodding.

The tall boy started to drag a few of the guys out of the bedroom. The rest of the troupe began to follow quietly, murmuring amongst themselves when Serena spoke again.

"No. Please stay. I will tell you my story."

She was strong. She could make her own decisions and she would not put herself, her Senshi, or even the few people she had learned to love, in this very room, at risk from being hurt. From the Dark Kingdom or from her.

"I don't know how else to begin my story, so I guess I'll start from the very beginning. This might take a long time, but to understand where it is I come from, you have to understand my history."

"Don't worry. It's still summer and we have all the time in the world," Nelle said.

Mentally preparing herself for whatever may come, Serena told them her biggest secret.

"I'm the Moon Princess." She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them where she was met with incredulity.

Stares. Disbelieving stares.

Kyle got up from the carpet he had been sitting on, pushed his hand against her forehead, and mused slowly, "Are you well, my dear?"

Keira chortled as Aaron finally rounded on Serena with a resounding, "Just tell the truth, damnit. No more of these inane lies, please."

"But that is! I'm serious. If you're going to understand me, you have to understand where I'm coming from." Serena paused to look at them all. "Oh, stop it. I'm not in need of psychiatric care." She glowered in response to their expressions.

"Just sit back. It's a long story, and you probably won't believe it, but it's the truth."

She explained, in detail, what it was that had made her what she was. She had been born in another time and era, and was not of their beloved planet, Earth. She was of the Moon – a princess, being brought up in the footsteps of a Queen.

And there were dark times as well, what with the Dark Kingdom fortifying its own and bringing its forces down upon the tranquility of the Silver Millennium.

An entire peaceful treatise among the planets, and the Moon, destroyed. But, there was always hope, and Queen Serenity, Serena's mother, threw up that hope to Earth in anticipation that one day her daughter and her court would reawaken to realize what it was they were, who they were meant to be, and to have the final battle between the Dark Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom.

The rest of the Circle watched Serena shrewdly as she spoke. What she said had nothing to do with them at all. They could not understand it. They dared not to. A kingdom, on the moon? That was ludicrous. And yet, she had powers. That, they could not deny.

But, was it all a fluke? A lie? A façade? A cover, so that she could spy on them? These were the questions that needed answers. And this was what Aaron pondered.

"Is there proof of what you say? You said that you've been fighting with your… Senshi… against the Dark Kingdom back in Tokyo. These girls are your Circle. They must be. But you are saying that your mother, from another life, sent forth you all to be reincarnated along with the Dark Kingdom? It seems implausible." Eve cocked an eyebrow as she studied the self-declared Moon Princess in front of her.

"Even you have to agree that this all sounds way too out there," Brendan agreed.

Wringing her hands, Serena was unsure of what to do. How _could_ she convince them? Should she transform into Sailor Moon, or the Moon Princess?

"I have no proof, other than the fact that in order to use my own powers, I need to transform into my 'alter ego', Sailor Moon. That's why my clothes had changed when I teleported out from underneath the ice."

Ryan leaned forward on his elbows. His tone was gentle, but it held command. "Show us."

"W-what?" Serena stared at the group before her. "You want me to… what? _Transform_ in front of you?"

"Yes. We've never had to transform to be able to use our powers. It just seems so time-consuming and strange to need to transform just to use our powers. It's an innate thing, I would think. Not something that can only be used through a medium." This came from Nelle, who had been quiet the majority of the time. It was disconcerting.

Lovely. Wonderful. Purely awesome. Serena wanted to bang her head against the wall for letting out this entire secret. Not to mention how toast she would be if the Senshi found out. A sweat broke out over Serena's brow.

"I don't suppose I could ask the boys to leave, could I?" Serena bit her lip as a blush rose to her cheeks. When there were fights, transforming was not usually one of the reasons why she hesitated to head into battle. But, here, where they would all be scrutinizing her and observing every small detail, she was reluctant to be reduced to her nude form in front of them.

Kyle's eyebrows raised. "Why, whatever for?"

Serena mumbled something in return. Eyes widened and the boys were immediately tossed out by the girls, much to their displeasure.

"Hahaha, I'm not sure if we should have be the eighth member of our Circle. Instead of fighting, the boys would be gawking if you had to get naked to transform every time you needed to fight," Keira teased.

A small smile played around Eve's lips as she said, "Well, I suppose we'll have to train her to use her powers without having to transform."

x-x-x-x-x

Kyle banged on the door, wanting to be let in.

Aaron smirked at the boy's antics.

"Oh, come on girls! Do we at least get to see what she looks like after the 'transformation'?" Kyle whined to the door.

"You know, it's hard to believe that you get any, Samour. With the way you act, I would think that most girls get chased off." Brendan grinned cheekily at his friend.

Kyle turned around and struck a pose, looking all 'hott' as he leaned against the door. "I can't help it if I exude charm, boys. The girls just love me."

The boys rolled their eyes as one, then laughed when the door opened and Kyle fell backwards.

They looked up and eyebrows went up in shock.

Serena was standing before the group of seven, clad in some kind of creamy white material that flowed softly around her as if touched by a gentle breeze that they couldn't feel. It was a simple dress, caught tight right under the bust and then loosening outwards from there. Her eyes were closed and a silvery aura pulsed around her as she stood with her arms stretched out over her head, a jewel of some kind floating above her raised hands. She had no makeup on, no jewelry save for a golden-pearl bracelet on her right wrist, crescent moons at her ears, and barrettes in her hair. Strange, her hair had re-done themselves up into their 'meatball' fashion, although the length was considerably shorter. An insignia in the middle of her forehead shone brightly, an upturned crescent that flashed gold.

Her eyes opened and they were a dark black ringed by sapphire-vibrant blue, the pupils dilated to the point of nearly taking over her irises. It was as if she could see everything, even into their souls.

The blonde princess lowered her hands, cupped the Silver crystal in front of her, and emitted an intense powerful silver glow. At once, the group in Serena's room and outside of it in the hall was hovering out in what seemed like outer space, except they weren't in any kind of physical body. It seemed as though they were being projected out over the Moon as Serena led them down slowly to the surface of the Moon. Looking closer, the group saw what looked like a city's ruins. Pillars, columns, rundown buildings, fountains, and more lay in debris and wreckage from a war wrought a millennia ago.

"This was my home, once upon a time."

Seven pairs of eyes faced away from the destruction and turned to the voice that took a serene and timeless quality to it.

"This is what is left of who I used to be and of the Silver Millennium."

Serena – or was it Princess Serenity? – turned her desolate stare from her old kingdom to the rest of the Circle.

"Is this proof enough?"

"You know, I wish I could wear that awesome dress to senior prom."

x-x-x-x-x

"Prom, Nelle?" Keira grinned, slipping her sunglasses down her nose as she flicked her hazel-eyed gaze toward the brunette in question.

"What? It was the first thought that came to my mind after, 'Hey, Sere, nice rack you've got there,' you know?" Nelle smiled at Sere as the blonde's cheeks colored at that remark.

The girls were lounging outside in the backyard of the Samour's house, clad in bathing suits as they waded in the large swimming pool. It had been a couple weeks since the incident where Serena had to prove herself to the rest of the Circle. There was still some inkling of doubt among some of them, but for all it was worth, they trusted her now. It also helped that they had, had her transform into Sailor Moon as well to display some of her attacks. It also didn't hurt that they could _sense_ evil of sorts, and she was obviously not there bearing evil intentions, but good.

She was still faintly confused about how things worked among this new group of friends, but she was slowly adjusting. The biggest problem she was facing, at the moment, was learning to harness her powers without the need to transform. There had been a few fights since the Night of Proof, as Kyle jokingly called it, and it honestly was embarrassing to face the boys after transforming right in front of them the first time.

Ryan had stared and kept quiet, but his eyes had seemed almost smoldering as they watched her during the battle. It was uncomfortable, and something in Serena's heart wasn't sure how to take the response. Brendan and Aaron were easier to deal with as the former jokingly told Keira that she should get a similar outfit and how he wouldn't mind seeing her naked form, while the latter only muttered an 'again' to Brendan's comment and quickly re-focused back on the youma they were fighting. The girls had done well by trying to block other people's sight of her change. Nelle, as a Keeper, had employed something similar to Mercury's mist of bubbles to help hide Serena's transformation into Sailor Moon, except she did it without having to speak. It was more of a vibration of the molecules that caused things to blur like a picture with no lines, where all the colors had run into one another.

After that, things fell into a kind of systematic schedule where the girls would get together and hang out. It was very similar to what she used to do at Rei's temple with the rest of the girls.

Serena felt comfortable with the Circle, especially with Keira's teasing comments to help smooth things with her and Eve, who was by nature quiet. Keira had gone back to her normal self, joking around with Sere at home, taking her out, and showing her the 'ropes' so to speak – the 'ropes' being the city and the malls that dotted the city and how to get around.

Nelle, on the other hand, was not at all what Serena had thought she'd be. The girl was infectious with her bubbly wit. She was more like an older sister, but she was always very blunt with the way she spoke. Things just came out of her mouth as soon as they filled her head, which absolutely stunned Serena since it seemed that Nelle had never gotten in trouble for it. Or at least, not that she knew. She wasn't one for serious conversations and tended to remark on tense situations with ditzy comments to help break the tension.

And Eve had warmed up slightly to her, which surprised Serena. She was less quiet when she was with Serena, although Eve still gave off the impression that she was the classy, quiet sort.

There were a lot of things Serena still didn't understand both with the Circle and the individuals that comprised the group, but she figured that things would explain themselves as time went along. Certainly, it was much more fun to live life day to day with this group of people than wondering the mechanics of this Circle.

"Ugh, I can't believe school starts soon," Nelle groaned as she slumped against the cold tiles on one side of the shallow end of the pool.

It was amazing, Serena thought as she lounged on her inflated, floating chair, with her fingertips grazing the surface of the water. These girls were utterly awesome.

Everyone had sort of just come to accept her over time, even prickly Aaron. She had begun forming a bond with all of them, and they had taken the initiative to begin the arduous task of helping her tap into her powers without the use of a transformation of any sort. It would be exhilarating, she thought, to be able to use her powers without so much as a "Moon Power, Make Up!" The girls back home would be _astonished_.

Her brows furrowed together as she thought about how she had yet to confess to the Senshi that she had told the Circle here about her secret alter-egos. At least she hadn't really mentioned them. She'd only given the bare basics when she told the Circle of how she had her own "Circle" at home who were her friends and protectors. Oh boy, she thought. She was definitely putting telling that off as long as she could. Serena could just imagine the way that Luna and Rei would overreact, but she knew she would have to tell them soon. In the meantime, she would enjoy herself, she thought.

"Did you guys get your schedules, yet?" Eve's question brought Serena out of her thoughts. The redhead had gotten out of the pool and was now lying on a reclining chair and getting some sun in.

"Schedule? What do you mean, schedule? Why would we need schedules?" Serena asked, confused.

"Er.. you know, class schedule? Which classroom with what teacher and what subject?" Nelle suggested.

"You mean, you have more than one classroom?" Serena's eyes rounded. "At home we only stayed in one classroom. We had only one teacher for the whole year. That was it."

"That's so weird. Over here, we pretty much switch up teachers for every class," Keira said.

Serena boggled at the thought. She'd totally get lost! It was bad enough having to get used to the area, but now she'd had to get used to a new school and where everything was in there. At least, if there was only one class she had to stay in, she wouldn't have to deal with getting to know her way around the school all at once.

"So, is there any chance that I may have a class with one of you guys?" Serena wondered aloud, hopefully.

"Well, we're in different grades. Kyle and I are both juniors. Oh, and so is Brendan. Nelle's a senior along with Ryan and Aaron, and I guess that leaves you and Eve in sophomore year," Keira ticked off the names and grades with her fingers.

Surprised, Serena looked at Eve. Eve gave off the impression that she was the oldest among the girls, not one of the youngest.

"As for schedules, I got mine in the mail, but I assume that Serena'll probably get hers in the office at school. They'll probably babble to her about the school and what's expected, and then send her off as usual." Nelle rolled her eyes. "It's utterly silly 'cause then we can't show you around to your classes beforehand. Also, --"

She was cut off when Kyle came barreling outside from the inside of the house, followed by Ryan. He had a sheet of paper in his hand and he was waving it around with a broad grin on his face.

"Unless, of course, Serena's one and only God, and not-at-all-egotistical mooii, picked it up from the school today." He stood at the edge of the pool, and paused for a second as his eyes swept by Eve, and stopped. A low whistle emitted from him and he jokingly growled and went after her.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan put his foot against the backside of the six-foot track star and pushed. The girls laughed as one as he let out a scream and tumbled head first into the deep end of the pool, fully dressed in his black polo and plaid blue-black shorts.

Spluttering as he came back up from the water, Kyle glared at Ryan. "Great, leader-boy, now her schedule's all wet." His glare turned into a grin as lifted himself out and lunged for Eve, who was still on her chair, picked her up, and jumped back into the pool.

Serena's chortle of laughter filled Ryan's ears, and his own pensive expression turned into a small smile of warmth as he watched the silvery-blonde.

x-x-x-x-x

Dennis watched with eyes wide in fright as he attempted to make a run from the freakish red-haired woman who was hovering over the bleachers in front of him. With his camera in hand, he dashed as fast as he could. Grubby hands reached towards the doorjamb as his thoughts were overtook with only ways of escape from who he would later learn was a general of the Dark Kingdom's forces.

Calamita watched with an icy gaze that glittered with a dark satisfaction. The darkness in this pitiful human was great, and it was the proper kind of dark energy that she could harness into an even greater youma.

Her nails sharpened and lengthened as she let her prey get within hope's wish of an escape. As soon as the all too familiar light in his eyes gleamed with the promise of a complete escape, she swooped down from where she had been hovering and clenched his neck in her tight grasp.

Mortals, she thought scornfully. They were such dismally weak creatures, and yet so compatible with her own powers of physical alteration.

The pleasure she reaped from the man's scream as it filled her ears had her lips curling up.

"Become my underling," she cooed softly into his ear. With one hand around his neck in a vise-like grip, she used her other, ripped his camera from around his hands and crushed it.

His scream morphed into a growl as he transformed into a product of the Dark Kingdom. Opening a portal back to the Dark Kingdom, Calamita ordered the newly transformed youma to follow her.

She licked her blood-red lips in anticipation of the fresh energy she would receive with yet another newly created youma.

x-x-x-x-x

_OH MY GOD. I am done with this chapter! I am so excited. I finally finished, and I was eager to meet my self-imposed deadline, so I haven't really edited any spelling/grammar mistakes that may litter this chapter. I will do that soon and re-edit this, but in the meantime, here's your promised chapter. Anyway, please leave comments and critiques. I would greatly appreciate it:) I am doing my best to continue writing, and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it all! I'd reply to everyone's reviews, but that might take forever, so forgive me for not doing that. But yes, reviews are my friend! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! ;)_


	5. First Circle: Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here we are with chapter five:D I've updated my profile as well with some information. Responses to reviews are at the bottom! Enjoy, but don't forget to read and review!! ;D Also, have a wonderful winter! I also created a FORUM for this (with the use of FFnet Forums), if you wanted to discuss or talk about what you would like to happen, etc. :) Feel free to introduce yourself, too! I love chatting. The link is on my profile!

x-x-x-x-x

**  
Chapter Five**

"Ugh, Sere, stop fidgeting! You're making _me_ nervous." Keira brushed her bangs away from her face and glanced at the blonde who had made it her mission to chew down on her eighth nail. Rolling her eyes, the brunette continued to drive her Acura towards Palisades Academy. It was the first day of the new school year – the reason for Serena's crudely bitten-down nails, pale complexion, and white-knuckled hands, which were both currently trying to mottle the other to death.

"B-But, we're actually g-going to attend class! An-and because you woke me up on time and are d-driving, I won't be late! And now I'll have to face everyone. And the teachers! And the students. What if people don't like me? I know I'll klutz and then everyone will laugh and point, and-and—" Serena was babbling with her hands waving in all kinds of directions. She'd been like that since the night before at dinner when Keira's parents had asked how Serena was doing and how she felt about school starting.

The Japanese girl had stared blankly at the Samour's for a few seconds, and then turned to Keira and Kyle with wide eyes.

"But, I don't want to start school yet! I like hanging out here and being with you guys!" she had rebelled, her feet stamping under the table in protest.

Keira grinned as she recalled the fuss Serena had made later on that night when Kyle was jokingly trying to intimidate the poor girl about classes. Clearly, Sere was being hit with a case of ridiculous nerves, Keira thought affectionately. The poor girl couldn't even pick out her clothes this morning when she had remembered that Palisades' students wore a uniform, and she had forgotten to pick up her own order of uniforms from the school.

"Relax, Sere. You'll be fine! Don't worry so much, okay? Just wait until we have lunch. Then you'll be with the whole group!" Keira checked her makeup in the rearview mirror and ran a hand through her black curls before continuing, "Plus, you've got a couple classes with Eve, not to mention I think Brendan said he had an elective class with you." After mentioning that specific boy, Keira's voice picked up a soft quality to it.

"So stop flipping out! It's the first day; you'll have fun!" Keira smiled at Sere who seemed to have calmed down somewhat. She tried her best to get Sere to relax, but Serena was just not ready for Palisades Academy. Seriously. She could already hear the laughter she'd invoke from tripping on air, or how much studying she would have to do. She winced at the latter thought.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that there was no way out of it, but going forward. After all, she'd elected to come to the U.S. in the first place, so she might as well do her best. Plus, the Circle would be there to help her. She could do it!

The iron gates of Palisades Academy loomed up ahead as the two girls' car got closer to the private school.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" Serena worried aloud, hands clasped tightly on her black backpack.

x-x-x-x-x

"—my _God_, did you see?"

"He _touched_ me! I just about faint—"

"No way! She's not with anyone!"

Serena slipped into her first class, head down while she walked towards the back row of seats. Sliding into unoccupied seats, she knew with a crystal clear clarity that almost all sets of eyes were on her petite frame. It was easy to understand why she stood out, seeing as how_everyone_ in Palisades was wearing the standard issued navy blue and gray plaid uniforms. She wouldn't be able to pick up her uniform until after classes ended, so Serena's "new student" label was patently evident – especially while dressed in her black jeans and pink t-shirt.

She straightened in her seat when conversations started up again, and attempted to smile to one of the nicer looking girls who had been facing her way. The other girl, an athletic looking curly-haired brunette, looked pointedly at Serena's faded Converses and plastic silver and black bangles, then looked briefly at her own brand name purse and Manolo Blahnik pumps. The brunette cocked an eyebrow and sent Serena a condescendingly smug smile.

Serena, a bit taken aback by the apparent hostility, looked down at the dirty tile and wondered what was so special about the – she glanced over at the girl's feet – tacky electric blue heels.

At that moment, the professor walked into the room. He was a short, balding man with wire-rimmed spectacles that made Serena smile.

Professor Wilkins cleared his throat and immediately the class settled down.

"This year, we have a new student transferring into Palisades Academy." His eyes roamed the students for the silvery-blonde, motioned her over, and continued, "She's here from Japan and will be staying with us for the rest of the year. You all should know how rare it is to have a student transfer into our academy when they're not part of our escalator program, so I'd like it if you would all do your best to make her feel welcome."

Getting up slowly, Serena made her way to the front of the class reluctantly, an unsure smile on her lips as she faced the classroom.

Oh dear, she thought. I am not ready for this at all. At all!

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm pleased to meet you all." She shouldered her uncertainties and gave a beaming smile. At once, boys and girls alike began whispering to their friends.

"Japan? She's from Japan?"

"Like, I think _real_ Japanese people have black hair?"

"Dude, check out the rack on that Jap!"

"Ugh, she doesn't belong. Since when do we ever let outsiders into 'Sades?"

Catching bits and pieces of the not-so-whispered conversations had Serena grimacing and blushing. It was a wonder how different these students were in comparison to the Circle. Not at all welcoming, she thought crossly.

Professor Wilkins raised his eyebrow at the low voices, smiled apologetically to Serena, and waved her back to the seat she'd chosen in the back.

"Alright, class, settle down. Let's open our books and get started on this wonderful new semester. I hope you all had an enlightening summer break and are ready to set your minds back onto the informative world of Geometry!"

Yeah. Right.

x-x-x-x-x

Annie was rambling on and on and on and on and on.

Serena flicked her gaze to the bubbly honey-blonde who had started the conversation by shaking Serena's hand and introducing herself as Annie, the co-captain of the cheerleader team. One of the few people to finally attempt to make conversation with her, Serena was pleased and definitely welcomed it. And so, they exchanged schedules and found that they shared their second and third blocks – European history and English.

Annie then proceeded to unfold the rumors and inner gossip that was Palisades Academy: Scandals. Unable to get a word in edgewise, Serena just let the cheerleader ramble while she let her attention wander to the haven that was the recess from classes they would have after third block.

Lunch! She was so excited that she'd finally get to see the Circle for lunch. It turned out that the classes she shared with Eve weren't until fourth and sixth block, and she shared her fifth block with Brendan and Ryan. She mentally pouted when she had come to realize that she would be alone for the first half of the day.

"—and Cathy was trying to get with Ryan, and oh man! She hella made a scene at the airport when he got back from Hawaii." Annie rolled her green eyes and steered Serena down the hall towards their Chemistry class. "Like the Circle would ever let her be a part of their, well, circle."

Ryan? Circle? Snapped from her thoughts and trying to get up to speed with what Annie was talking about, Serena started to pay attention.

"I mean, Serena, this is Ryan Hendriks we're talking about. That fiiiiine male is hot commodity, seriously." Annie snorted, then shifted the weight of her books into the other arm. Not waiting for any response, she said derisively, "Cathy's hot and all, but Ryan's in a completely different league, you know what I mean?"

"Wait, wait. Circle? Ryan? And who's Cathy?" Serena was having a hard time trying to remember all the new names of all these new people she hadn't even met that Annie kept talking about. And what was all this about Ryan and the Circle? Did the entire school know about the Circle and how they fought with the Dark Kingdom? Serena had assumed they kept quiet since she and the girls had done so back in Japan.

"Helllllo! If you're going to be at 'Sades, you're gonna have to learn the entire social scheme here. It's not that we're incredibly segregated by cliques or whatever, but in this school there are people who are more popular than others. At Palisades, we have a group called 'the Circle' and they're just this group of people that are uniquely awesome, and not in the manipulative way you see on TV."

"You've got Ryan, who seems like the behind-the-scenes leader of the Circle. When he says something, the rest just tend to do it. He's the quiet and brooding type, from what I can tell. He definitely doesn't chat as much as some of the others. Now, he exudes charm. Tack that next to tall, dark, and handsome, and you've got half the girl population – that's including the teachers, Serena – after the man." Serena raised her eyebrows at that description of the boy who was indeed quiet, but also warm and gently teasing with her.

"Then we have oh-so-yummy Brendan. Oh, he is one gorgeous man. He used to play varsity football for 'Sades, but stopped after his first year. No one knows why." Annie wiggled her eyebrows at Serena. "I don't know about you, but _this_ girl _loves_ a little mystery. He's also a really considerate guy. You know, the whole hold-open-the-door-for-women type? It just _kills_ some girls here because they all think he's being sweet on them, you know? And then they find out he's not interested." She sighed dramatically.

"Oh! And Aaron. Ugh, I know why he's such a hot topic with other girls, but I've never been one for the whole bad boy type. He's a player, if I've ever seen one. He's always with some chick, rarely twice, and into the whole bad boy gruff image. There is_always_gossip about him and some girl."

Annie had already ticked off three fingers and was on the fourth when Keira passed by in the halls, smiled and waved at Serena and kept moving to her third class. The cheerleader girl had a moment of inelegance when she nearly stumbled and looked on as the raven-haired teenager continued walking briskly by them.

"Did you just see that? She just waved at me!" Annie exclaimed. Serena stared at Annie with a look of question on her face.

"Okay! Now, that girl that just walked by with the black curly hair? That's Keira. She's the whole artsy music-esque type. Lots of guys dig that chick, but she's off limits, mainly because of her brother. She's part of the Circle, too."

"Which leads me to Kyle who's Keira's twin. Oh, wow. Now, _he_ seems to know how to have fun. Kyle's a trip at parties! He's the most sociable of the seven, and he's always joking around with people. He also runs track, so he's hella fit. I'm sure he's single, if you're interested, Serena." Annie grinned at the other blonde.

"And then we have the rest of the girls, who I'm not as interested in, but that's mainly due to gender bias. Eveline's pretty cool, but she's _really_ cool, especially in attitude. She's not a frigid bitch, but she's just really… aloof, I guess. I don't think I've ever heard of her getting with a guy."

"And, that leaves me with Danielle, who's one of my favorite people here. Nelle's head of the cheerleading squad, and she does a really good job with it. She's pretty strict, but she's a good captain, and she's awesome to hang out with. Nelle tends to be all over the place, too."

"Anyway, those seven kids are seriously tight. Most people want to be friends with them just cause they're so much fun, but it's sort of hard to "join" them, you know? They're nice and all, but other people just don't stick to them." Annie stopped walking since they had gotten to their English class. "Now, to get back on topic, Cathy's this skinny skanky bitch who has been trying since probably eighth grade to get with one of the guys so she could finally get with the Circle." Annie rolled her eyes.

"So, her recent target of the group is Ryan, and she made this huge scene at the airport. I heard about it from a friend's girlfriend who had been there. She basically bodily threw herself at the poor guy and he had to pry her off of him. Talk about psycho, huh?" Annie blew her honey-blonde bangs out of her eyes, an expression of can-you-believe-the-crazies-these-days? on her face.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth, Parker, and get in class," gritted a husky voice from behind the two blondes. Serena turned and caught the eyes of the girl she'd seen in her first class – the one who had made a point to make Serena feel severely out of place with pointed looks.

"Hi, I'm Serena. You are…?" Smiling, Serena brushed aside the earlier hostility she had faced with the girl, and attempted to make friends with her. Maybe she had just had a bad day and Serena was the easy one to take it out on earlier that morning. Either way, Serena was sure that the brunette was nice, she thought while extending her hand to the other girl.

Wrinkling her nose and backing away from Sere's hand, the brunette replied, "It's Cathy, and you're blocking the fucking doorway, so why don't you move it?" Cathy shoved past the two girls and strutted into the classroom, her hips swaying as she made her way towards an empty seat.

Annie's gaze followed the rude girl and she just huffed. "That girl seriously irritates me, Serena. She's all spice with the chicks, but with the boys it's all about the sugar. You should watch out for her. If manipulative bitch had another name, it would be Cathy."

x-x-x-x-x

Serena walked out of her English class with Annie, half-starved. Finally, she exulted silently. _Lunch_! Not only her favorite subject back home, but here as well. She'd finally get to see the rest of the Circle _and_ she'd get to eat, she mused gleefully. And she could also regale them on what other students thought of them. As soon as someone had mentioned any of her new friends' names, a flood of information spouted out of the next nearest person. It was quite disturbing, the amount of information and how intense everyone got about the Circle.

Palisades Academy's high school division had a relatively small class size, so it wasn't alarming to know that everyone knew everybody else's business. With an average of forty-five students per class (Serena had read it in the 'Sades Academy brochure), it definitely wasn't surprising, but Serena still couldn't get over how gossipy the student body was, or how hostile they were to "newcomers". Serena really hadn't made any friends at all aside from Annie. A few other people would talk to her to ask what Japan was like, but that was about it.

As soon as they made it into the school cafeteria, Serena could see that it was crowded with people, and she wondered vaguely how she was supposed to find the rest of the Circle.

"Hey, well, I'm off to kick it with some of the other cheerleaders, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay? Hope your first day here has been great so far!" With a quick wave, the cheerleader walked off, leaving Serena standing alone.

Serena had come through a set of double doors into the cafeteria and could see a mirror set on the other side of the lunchroom that was open and led to the back of the school and its fields. Three rows of circular tables were set up along the left side of the cafeteria, the middle, and the right, with each side having seven tables. One table was large enough to seat about ten students. Lunch was being served in the kitchens on the right, and a line was currently snaking around the perimeter of the cafeteria.

Making her way around the queue, she noticed that the first table in the middle – the one closest to the double doors that led outside – was the only empty table. The rest were all taken.

She had brought lunch with her since the Samour's maid, Josephine, had prepared three lunches in the morning, so she went to sit down at the last empty table.

As soon as she sat, heads turned to stare. A few students had their mouths open. Confused, Serena looked about her, and failed to understand their apparent expressions of surprise and shock. Was there something on her face? Or had they all just taken to looking like fish? She wondered where the rest of the group was, and hoped they'd find her soon. Ignoring the other students, she pulled out her lunch from her backpack when Kyle walked up.

"Sere! Awesome, you're sitting already. Perfect, I'm just gonna get my lunch from my locker, then I'll be back." Kyle grinned at the blonde who had jerked her head up in relief. Someone familiar, finally. "Nelle should be here in a bit. I saw her trailing behind me and everyone else will show up soon enough! Be back!"

"Yay, people I can actually have a conversation with! Hurry back!" Smiling innocently, the blonde added, "Don't dawdle – especially since Eve will be here soon." She batted her lashes coyly, and Kyle's cheeks picked up a pink tinge.

Stammering out an affirmative, the lanky boy left and was soon replaced by a grumbling Nelle who had a plastic black tray in her hands with some kind of… food… on top. Serena hesitated to name the jiggling, moving object as food, although Nelle claimed it was the school's lasagna special. Ryan came after Nelle, hands in pocket with a messenger-style backpack slung across his shoulders.

Nelle was busy complaining as she plopped down in the seat beside Serena while Ryan took the other side of the blonde girl. "Serena, today is going by far too slowly. I need me some fun time! And since I have nothing to do after school today, I say we head over to the K's house to relax after this way boring day,"

"I'm down for that!" Keira cut in. She had walked up to the table and sat down across from Serena. Her bagged lunch was in her hand and she opened it to start eating. "We should hit up the Village later and do some shopping or something."

"So, Sere, how were your classes so far? Not torturous, right?" Ryan had worried that the blonde may not have adjusted as easily as she should have. He knew what the school's students were like, and also knew that none of the Circle would tolerate the students' cruelties. There had been a previous transfer who had been chased out of the academy with pranks and overall rudeness.

He studied the petite blonde beside him, and couldn't help noticing how she affected him with her appearance and the lilt of her voice. There was a strong urge to protect her – then again, he had the urge with all the girls in the Circle – but he wasn't sure how to deal with those emotions when he hardly knew Serena. After all, he – Ryan Hendriks – was the guy that didn't believe in love at first sight or silly and fickle emotions such as that. His duty, he felt, was to protect the innocents and to keep the Circle going. They had to get rid of the Dark Kingdom and make sure the youma were kept at bay.

But, ever since Serena had showed up, his thoughts had been caught up with the foreign girl. He'd had a hard time averting his gaze when she would smile or laugh, and her small quirks and antics always brought a smile to his face. She was silly and humorous, he thought.

"Oh yeah, it's a shame that we don't all have a class together. Now, imagine the fun we could have!" Nelle's eyes gleamed before she grinned at Serena. "So, yeah, your classes are going well, right?"

"They've been alright. I met a girl, Annie, and she seems pretty nice, and I met a girl named Cathy. Uh, I'm going to reserve judgment later on that one." Serena frowned down at her food, shrugged and resumed eating her sandwich.

Keira's eyebrows raised, "Cathy Blake? You have a class with that she-cat?"

"RYAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

All heads at the Circle's table turned to follow the shriek of joy, which had filled the cafeteria and stilled all conversations as everyone else turned towards the double doors. The girl who had announced her entrance with the most shrill voice ever was none other than Cathy.

Well. They do say if you speak of the devil, he shows, Serena thought wryly. She looked away from the girl and back to her table, noticing that Ryan and Keira had both gotten tense, and Nelle was looking as if she was ready to take down some youma.

"RYAN" Cathy literally sprinted across the lunchroom and jumped onto Ryan's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Before she could lean in to kiss him – or at least that's what Serena thought was going to happen – Ryan pulled her arms off his neck and stood up, dumping Cathy onto the ground.

"Don't_ever_ do that again." He flicked his thunderous gaze to his friends and said tersely, "I'll see you at the K's." Serena found his words stilted and thought that Ryan must have been keeping a tight cap on the frustration with the curly-haired Cathy girl.

With that, he strode out of the quiet cafeteria, heading outside.

Just as he walked out, Eve and Kyle had just gotten into the cafeteria and had seen the scene. They glanced at each other and made their way quickly to the table to sit down.

Cathy pouted and turned to look at the table. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Serena was at the table. Lips curling in disgust, she asked the foreign girl, "What the hell are you doing sitting here?"

Taken aback, Serena didn't know how to reply to that question. Feeling bullied, she just looked down, unsure how to explain herself to the girl, and not knowing if she even wanted to. She was just sitting with friends. Why did this girl have to question that?

"Yo, bitch, back off. Serena's with us, and since you're so obviously not, why don't you just leave? Hmm?" Keira had shoved her chair backwards as she got up, fists at her hips and stalked towards the shorter brunette. "Didn't you hear me? Get the fuck away from our table."

Cathy raised her chin and glared at Keira. "It's a free country. I can stand wherever I want!"

Serena had gotten up a second after Keira, pulling on her arm and trying to get her to relax and sit back down. "Look, Keira, don't worry about it. Let her do what she wants."

Eyes blazing with loathing, Cathy spat, "Hey, foreign girl, why don't you shut up?" She put out an arm against Serena's shoulder and pushed her backwards. The move took Serena by surprise and she toppled back into her chair.

"You know, you guys will be sorry that you didn't make me part of your group." With that Cathy spun on her heel and headed for the exit of the cafeteria. Before she completely left the room, though, she turned to shoot a fierce glare at Serena one last time.

Nelle rolled her eyes. "Like, we'd ever want her part of the Circle. She'd probably take over the Dark Kingdom with that attitude."

Eve murmured her agreement, shaking her head. "Hey, Sere, don't worry about her. She's just jealous that you're sitting with us. Immaturity is all that makes up what that nasty girl is.

Keira sat back down and leaned towards Serena. "Don't let _anyone_ make you feel like you don't belong at this school, or with us. You're our friend, and we're yours. Okay? If you see someone like that, just tell them to shove off." Kyle nodded avidly, agreeing with his twin.

Serena nodded, eyes wide with Keira's display of anger at the Cathy-girl. Keira was like Mako or Haruka, especially with the way she had defended her. She had such a thunderous expression and presence, the blonde thought. So many defenders here in this city, Serena thought bemusedly. It was starting to feel like Tokyo.

"So, moving on. I totally heard that Kyle and Eve _finally got together_, eh, eh?" Nelle's face was full of mischief as the entire table turned to look at the new couple. Eve's cheeks burned and Kyle's ears took on a lovely shade of red.

"Damn, Kyle! It's about time." Brendan had just joined the fray and was clapping Kyle on the back while the girls were grinning at one another.

"Now, when are you guys going on an official date so that we can watch like perverts?" asked Keira, her eyes sparkling with fun naughtiness.

Serena smiled at the friends she had made, loving the closeness she felt that radiated from them.

The blonde glanced around her and caught Annie's green eyes, which were opened wide in shock. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she pointed at the Circle and back to Serena before giving the Japanese girl a thumbs-up.

x-x-x-x-x

Serena pondered the effects of hanging out with the "popular" group, and was a bit boggled with the whole concept. At Juuban middle school, there had been none of these types of hierarchal castes outside of school administration and the one or two top students who were great with looks and grades. But here, it seemed quite lived up.

The difference in how friendly the students were had changed instantly after lunch. Now many of the girls, and even some guys, who had been ignoring her and sending her disdainful looks were now coming up to her to chat about who she was, where she'd come from, and how she liked California. The immediate change could not have been more startling to Serena, and it also showed how much they all wanted to be liked by the Circle. It conveyed that as well as how much they wanted to suck up to the Circle, she thought derisively.

Oh dear. Living in California and constantly being around Keira was doing a makeover on her judgment of people. She was being more cynical! Whether that was a good thing or not would be determined later, she supposed.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she headed for her Physical Education class. Nelle had told her to pick out a locker and handed her a lock, after showing her how to use it. The differences, again, were quite vast. There were no lockers back in Japan. Instead, they had, had cubbies – definitely nothing with a lock.

The blonde settled her things into a locker, and was glad that on the first day she did not have to change into the required shirt and shorts (as she didn't have a set). Serena was about to set up locking it when a shoulder collided with hers, hard enough to bruise, and had her falling against the lockers.

"Oww," she whined as she turned to see who had hit her, expecting an apology for the careless shove.

Instead of that, however, she was met with Cathy who had a smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had a conniving appearance about her.

"I want you to know, Blondie, that before you even decide to stay at this school, you had better keep to yourself. The Circle doesn't want you, and if you think they do, you're really stupid. They've always kept to themselves, and _never_ accept people who leech onto them like you." Cathy's eyes were narrowed, glaring hard at the other girl. "Don't think you can always use them as a stepping stone to get what you want out of this school." Her voice was cold as she accused the blonde.

Serena stood up straight, trying to rub the ache away from the shoulder that had slammed against the locker. Clearly, here in California, there were other kinds of youma that were infesting the streets and trying to take energy away from its civilians. Certainly, Serena thought, since she was beginning to feel quite drained with having to deal with Cathy's hostility over and over again.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay? I haven't done anything to you at all to deserve this." Standing up for herself, she pushed past the taller girl, and headed outside and into the sun.

Cathy had turned to watch Serena walk off. With her hands on her hips, Cathy grit her teeth and turned to punch the locker closest to her. Before she left, however, she noticed that the clingy and undeserving blonde had forgotten to properly lock her locker.

x-x-x-x-x

The Phys Ed coaches had taken roll, given them a run-down of what sports to expect during the year and how there would be a one-mile timed run in a week, and then another at the end of the year. After that, the two coaches told them to do their own thing for this first day.

Some students had gone to the ball basket to pick out basketballs and footballs. Others had picked out a volleyball nets and went ahead with start setting up for some laidback matches. After seeing the white ball sailing over the net, Serena thought briefly of Minako and mused that the girl would have loved to play again.

Serena had been busy fending off the people who'd taken more of an interest in the Circle and what they were to her – not to mention who she was to them – and had only just gotten away before she spied Brendan and Kyle lazing about.

Ryan and Kyle were lying under a large oak tree when Serena made her way outside. Glimpsing their unsuspecting forms, she grinned and walked quietly over before playfully pouncing on them.

"Hey, hey, no jumping this man's bones. I'll have you know that I am now taken, Sere." Grinning playfully, Kyle thumped his chest with his hand faux-arrogantly. "But, because it's you, you can go ahead and squeeze yourself between Ryan and me so that people don't start to think we're _too_ buddy-buddy, if you know what I mean.

Laughing, she lay down between them, turning onto her stomach so she could watch the students milling about.

Glancing around the field and basketball courts, she caught eyes with Cathy and she couldn't help giving the hostile brunette a small smug smirk.

Look at the friends I have, the blonde thought. She had become friends with them by herself and not through some manipulative schemes. They had liked her for who she was, and that made her feel as if all the jibes and vicious insults Cathy had targeted at her were nothing worth worrying about. She did _not_ cling to the Circle anymore than they clung to her.

Grinning sunnily, she turned to face the two boys. "Hey, let's stop being such lazy bums. We need to stay in shape to beat up the Dark Kingdom, right? We still need to figure out what's going on with them and what they're planning. So, in the meantime, I say we should get training!"

Startled, the two boys exchanged a quick glance and then smiled back at the blonde.

"Sure," Ryan said as he got up and brushed the grass and dirt from his shirt and jeans. The authority that had filled her voice with the suggestion to remember to train had surprised them. She hadn't been overly demanding or even harsh, but what she had said sounded as though she was leading. She was thinking things through as well as ahead, not to say that the others didn't. It just wasn't always on their minds, and they certainly did their own share of other things before getting to the training sessions. It was so much easier to put the Dark Kingdom out of their minds and every day lives when it wasn't prevalent at the moment.

Holding out a hand to the petite girl, he smiled at Serena when she tucked her smaller hand into his. There was just something about this particularly girl that affect him, and in a way he wasn't very familiar with. He was thinking of her and doing things for her before he even thought it through. Things with her turned out to be reactionary.

Ever since she had come, and Kyle and Keira had told him about their first meeting as well as their conversation in the bedroom, he came to understand that Serena had a past in Japan that was painful. After meeting her, he couldn't help but come to terms with the fact that the girl held some kind of innate charisma that drew people to her. It was obviously drawing him into her, he thought dryly. He was glad, though; the small pained smile she had first shown him had slowly faded. He pictured her smile as a drawing, where the edges were still frayed, but the focus of the piece of art had slowly shown a happiness that warmed something deep inside him.

Lifting her up easily, he caught her against him when she stumbled.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her cheeks flushed with just a touch of pink.

"No problem," he murmured gently. His fingertips had lingered on her waist as she drew away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys, if you're going to get all hot and steamy with one another, at least have the courtesy to invite me, won't you? I mean, maybe you guys don't know it, but a threesome has always been on _my_ agenda and list of 'Things to Do Before I Die'." Kyle was chuckling at his own joke and grinned at the two who had quickly moved apart from one another.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, don't you understand that with that attitude, you'll never get any? I mean, you're lucky enough that Eve will accept you, but keep up that horn dog persona and she'll drop you like the way you always try to drop a bar of soap when you're around me." Ryan winked and laughed when Kyle's expression turned into one of mock-worry.

"Y-You guys don't think I joke around _too_ much, do you? I mean, Eve knows that I'm just messing around. She knows I'm not serious," he dismissed with a wave of a hand. "Right?"

"Either way, come on boys. Let's get jogging. We have to keep our reflexes up!"

Laughing, Sere ran for the fields.

x-x-x-x-x

"Goddamnit, I can't stand that fucking blonde!" Cathy was raving to her two friends, Monica and Justine, after classes had ended for the day. "Can you believe it? It's her fucking first day here and she's getting all chummy and sitting with the Circle. The _Circle_, you guys. I just don't get it. What do they see in _her_, of all people?!" Cathy balled her hands into fists.

"Cathy, relax. Isn't she just some foreign student? She won't be here… for long," Monica said deviously as she leaned against a tree, smoothing her jean miniskirt down. "And, you know, maybe we could_help_ that along by messing with her a bit." Her brown eyes sparkled with an idea that was probably left better unsaid.

Justine frowned a bit at the two girls. "You guys, I don't think we should mess with her. She doesn't seem like a bad kid, and I don't know. It just seems wrong." She chewed on her bottom lip worriedly at what her friends might be thinking.

Glaring contemptuously at the short-haired brunette, Cathy said harshly, "Look, Just, you're either with us or don't even bother hanging out with me anymore."

Narrowing her eyes, Justine cocked her hip to one side and settled her hand on it. "Cathy, don't threaten me with bullshit like that. You should know me better than that. Call me when you guys lose the whole Circle fanaticism."

Throwing her shoulders back and looking condescendingly at the other two girls, Justine left and headed for her car. Cathy watched her leave with a bit of regret; Justine and Monica were the only real allies she had at the school, and she couldn't afford to lose them.

"It's okay," Monica soothed. "She'll come back, and if not, well then… We can pull what we want on Serena without her." Monica smiled as Cathy's expression morphed from worry to glee.

"Let's get her with the most perfect plan."

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note: **So, I'm back! ;D I told you I was going to be keeping with this. :) I have up to chapter 7 pretty much written out in outline form. And so chapters should be rolling out once every week or two. SO. Therefore, I would love it if you guys keep giving me reviews/feedback on what you think and where it's going:) If not... well, I could always dangle a chapter or two in front of you. ;D Hahaha. I tried to reply to everyone that I missed, so this may be a bit, lol. Anyway, on to the replies! Granted, some of these reviewers might not even be around anymore. :/

Replies to Comments from Chapter 4:  
  
**RiaP****otter**: Hope you enjoy!  
**Joyce**: LOL, we'll have to see what the Senshi are willing to do to get their moon princess back. ;)  
**Mica**: -grins- Who knows who Serena will end up with. Ryan? Mamoru? Some unknown character? A CHICK even:o Haha, we'll see.  
**ArmitageBlade**: I'm glad you find it interesting. The one thing I would hate is if my fic seems boring. :)  
**xoxSerenityxox**: Thanks! I'll do my best to update asap.  
**odango3**: Updated, and I hope you enjoy!

Replies to the Comments from Chapter 3:**  
**  
**starangel07**: Didn't quite update soon, but hope you're still reading. :D  
**CalypsoTea**: Thank you! I'm only sorry I haven't updated WAY sooner. :( I hope you continue to read my fic!  
**ZpanSven**: LOL! That's totally how I felt about Mamo-baka as I watched this arc unfold in the anime, lol.  
**TsukinoGoddess, aly88**: Annnd, I believe you already have your answer to whether or not Sere tells the others about being Sailor Moon. ;D  
**SilverMoonlight-81, angel313, MunChixD:** Thanks:) Am continuing!  
**SlayerBunny**: LOL, I think I might rewrite chapter four to be more... believable. Or at least rewrite it to focus more on the OH EM GEE-ness that is Serena being Sailor Moon.  
**LadyBella**: -winces- Sorry for leaving you guys at that cliffie for like two years. LOL, I hope me continuing to write makes it up for you guys:)  
**JasonUlloa**: YO! JASE! I hope you're still reading this 'cos I KNOW you're still alive. And you put forth a very valid question (about seeing Serena's haircut), but let's just pretend they can't. XD;  
**RailwayStation**: Sorry for the late update! I keep saying sorry, haha. Anyway, hope you're still reading and enjoying:)  
**leanne**: WHOA. Cool. My real name is Liane, so although it's spelled differently, we pronounce our names the same way. :)  
**TheCuteness**: HAHA. The fat man that's video recording? Well, read and you'll know! And the youma are everywhere! I think the Dark Kingdom is silly for only focusing on Tokyo. I mean, HELLLOO? Branch out if you want to collect real energy, right? Get away from the pesky girls who keep thwarting your plans!  
**Venemous Enmity**: LOL, sorry for being slow, but I should be a bit faster now, hm:D  
**Snick3rDooDl3**: Thanks! Keep reading:D  
**ladytokyo**: EXACTLY! She'll show them what she can do!  
**platinumwish**: This is the arc when Rini (or chibi-usa) first comes to Tokyo and meets up with Serena (aka Usagi, in the Japanese version). And, the weavers/spinners/etc. are my characters. :) They're not part of the original Sailor Moon storyline, lol.  
**Mizu'neko-chan, h, silverfly, CaytlynRose, Raining Silver**: I've written! Two years later! But it's out!  
**Heart of Fire**: Dun dun dun! Right now I'm just getting the Circle out and explaining their powers. This will eventually tie into the whole princess-vs-dark-kingdom thing. Although, sometimes it's nice to see that there's a plot bigger than just the moon princess. :) Annnd, this takes place during the original season, but kind of goes off on its own tangent.  
**CounterfeitLord**: HEY. Long time no talk. Hope you've been reading and enjoying. :)  
**Hikaru**: Hey, I addressed you in my profile because your comment made me pretty pissed off, but oh well. That's been done with for over a year now, so. Anyway, be satisfied that I wrote, kay:)  
**Riku**: -winces- Sorry. I was fine, just stressed out with school and real life priorities (and of course procrastination). Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying this. If not, then I'm sure you've moved onto better things. :D  
**FireyDragoness**: There you go! Hope you enjoy!  
**Gabi17**: Erm, Mr. Samour didn't almost die. He was choking on the pipe because earlier he had said it would be easy to find a Japanese girl in an airplane, and it turned out the "Japanese girl" looked like other Californian girls (with the blonde hair, etc.). :D  
Look! I'm going on with this fic. Enjoy!  
**MeganConsoer, Becks, Sousie, Micati**: I'm writing, I'm writing. I have written:)


	6. First Circle: Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Ack! I've been on break, and I went to visit my sister in California (and I picked up a stomach flu -- UGHHH, gross). Anyway, hope you guys heart this chapter. :)__ Haha, here's chapter six. Enjoy yourselves. :D;_

x-x-x-x-x

"So, how was it? Did your first day go OK?" Brendan asked.

"Well, I certainly saw two sides of the school, that's for sure." Serena said bemusedly. "The students of that school are certainly all your fans, though. Before they even knew we were friends, I was given the cold shoulder, and then after lunch, it was like everyone wanted to know who I was and what you guys were like."

Keira rolled her eyes and a corner of her mouth slanted up. "Hey, the only thing you have to worry about is Cathy. If that slut gives you more trouble, just let us know. Other than that, I know you'll get along fine with your classes." She smiled at the blonde, a confidence in her expression that made Serena feel warm.

She definitely had lacked that back in Japan with the Senshi. Most of them had teased her about her failings, and it was certain that they hadn't wanted her to fail, but she couldn't help feeling as though they didn't believe she could do much on her own. They always felt that she needed Ami to study, or Mamo-ch – Tuxedo Mask – to save her, or have Luna berate her on her duties as the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

All of that was definitely true. She _did_ need them, but a part of her wanted to break free of that. Serena knew that she had it in her; she simply lacked the confidence. However, when she would tell Luna or Minako or even Chibi-Usa about her thoughts, they would all scoff and share looks amongst themselves that Serena translated as, "Here we go again; we'll have to bail her out. _Again_."

That really hurt her, and didn't do much for her pride or self-assurance in her abilities.

But, Serena finally found that group of friends – of a kind of family – that helped to staunch her own self-doubts. She smiled softly as she thought about the many ways that Kyle and Keira had encouraged her to be herself. She felt so much more sure of herself when she could say what she wanted about a subject and everyone would not put her down, but give their opinion and let her be free to either change her opinion or argue the facts. They didn't ridicule her, and the lack of all those things after a few weeks had already begun to show in her step, in the way she spoke, and the way she carried herself. Grinning to herself, Serena knew that it was in the way she thought now. She did things without hesitation now.

She slung her arms around Keira and Brendan, grinned, and said, "School is fine. Just fine!"

For now, at least, Serena thought, but she would have to be content with that.

x-x-x-x-x

"Rei, stop beating Yuuichirou with the broomstick. We need to get back to the meeting." Exasperated, Makoto tugged the raven-haired teenager from a cowering Yuuichirou.

"He hasn't been doing his duties at all! He just lazes around all day on his ass, playing the guitar, singing horribly off key, and stares at me all day. How can I not try to beat him into shape? He's never going to go anywhere at this rate, and he completely ignores his responsibilities!" By this time, Rei had turned an interesting shade of red that Minako couldn't help commenting over.

"Minako, you see what I mean! You can't tell me I'm not right!" Scowling, Rei shoved the broom to the grounds and glared at Yuuichirou who was trying to slink away unseen.

"Oi, Rei, don't be so hard on me. I just like to take breaks every once in a while," Yuuichirou said sheepishly, a hand behind his head in his hair as he shrugged at her.

"Well, breaks are for the lazy, Usa!"

Rei's eyes widened with shock as she backed away from Yuuichirou.

The rest of the girls who had been watching the debacle silently, couldn't help but look away. They had known, even if Yuuichirou hadn't, that the way Rei had been acting so harshly with Yuuichirou was just a reflection of her own emotions towards their leader who was still missing in action. Usagi hadn't updated them on what was going on in her life over in the United States since the first and last time they had communicated, and they were all having different effects to the lack of contact.

"Forget it," Rei said quietly and fled to the fire room, away from Yuuichirou, the Senshi, and trying to escape from the ubiquitous thought that permeated her mind constantly – the thought that just maybe Usagi's leadership was too much for the blonde to handle, and that she had run away and left her Senshi in the dust to fend for themselves.

Yuuichirou went after the priestess, seeing in her expression the pain she could not express through softer words or tears. Rei was too independent to lean on others (although, Yuuichirou mused wryly, she was more than capable of expressing it thoroughly with a broomstick and his back).

"Well," Luna started as the pair had gone. "We _do_ need to talk to Usagi about the Dark Kingdom and the lack of attacks. It's worrisome how there hasn't been much going on. It has to mean something, and I'm worried that they might have followed her somehow to California." The black cat's ears and tail twitched agitatedly as she spoke with the rest of the Senshi.

Ami sat down on the tatami mats at the low table, a frown marring her expression. "Well, I feel that we would all feel much better if she just came home, but I doubt that will happen. She seems to really want to pursue whatever kind of 'safari' she is looking for in America."

"You know what? Why don't we go?" Minako piped in, brightly. "I mean, we all agree that attacks aren't as frequent over here, so why can't one or two of us go check up on her every once in a while?"

Makoto grimaced. "We could do that, but then you have to wonder with _what funds_ will we get there. I don't know about you guys, but I don't exactly have money growing off what few plants I have in my apartment."

"What about Mamoru?" asked Artemis.

All the girls turned around and stared at the white cat whose whiskers twitched as he felt the pressure of four sets of human eyes and one pair of feline.

"What?" he asked, irritated with the look they were giving him.

Minako sighed exasperated. "Guys," she said acridly to no one in particular. Makoto nodded and agreed with the blonde.

"Whaaat?" the white cat asked, frustrated. "It's a perfectly good suggestion. Mamoru is the only one who can get away from here, and we all know he has the funds to pay for a trip to America.

Rei had come back, her hair tied back with a ribbon. She was sweating, and it looked as though she had just finished a fire prayer. She looked sullenly at Artemis before voicing her own opinions.

"And where would he stay? And are you forgetting the tension between Usagi and Mamoru right now? How do you expect her to react when Mamoru of all people shows up to greet her? Not only that, Mamoru doesn't even want to be around her right now. He's probably happy she's not here to constantly cling to him and cry." Rei twisted the material of her hakama.

Luna looked out over the girls and shook her head slightly. "I don't know what is wrong with Mamoru, but I don't think he would just go from loving Usagi, one day, and then shunning her the next day. There has to be something he is not telling us, but I won't believe that his feelings just turned so quickly. The Prince Endymion I knew from the Moon Kingdom was only whole when he was with his princess, and I cannot imagine that Mamoru could be that much different from his past incarnation."

As one, the group thought of the serene Princess Serenity and the clumsy crybaby Usagi.

"Well, Luna, you can never tell how much one person can change between lifetimes, but I wouldn't be against talking with Mamoru," Ami interjected.

"So, who will go and talk to him?" Minako wondered aloud.

x-x-x-x-x

Knocking on Mamoru's door with the thoughts that filled her head, Rei was unsure as to how he would go about explaining to him, especially if Chibi-Usa was over at his apartment.

Luna had elected to come along so that Rei would not be alone, and the black cat was tagging along on her heels. They stood waiting while there were sounds of movement on the other side of the door.

A muffled and raspy 'Hold on a sec' came through the door, followed by the creaking of the hinges when Mamoru opened the door.

It wasn't yet evening outside, and the sun was just setting, but it was dark as night inside Mamoru's apartment. Rei looked on in astonishment at the man who was usually always clean-shaven and immaculate in his appearance (the tacky green jacket aside, of course). Completely surprised by the change in his outward appearance, she could almost agree that perhaps Luna was right in her observation that Mamoru was indeed still in love with Usagi and that something horrible must have gone wrong to cause his shunning of the blonde girl.

"Rei?" he wondered, surprised. He looked past her, searching the immediate vicinity of the hallway for another more familiar girl, but only spotted Luna. When he realized that the priestess had come alone, his expression shut down, leaving Rei nothing to read except for the lonely aura he exuded.

"Could I come in…?" Rei asked tentatively. With the confident, brisk and clean Mamoru, she knew where she stood. But here, when he seemed so emotionally-fragile, she didn't know how to go about executing her interrogation of his emotions for the blonde and to see if he would be willing to go all the way to the United States to work on making sure she was safe and bring her back to where she rightfully belonged.

"What is it? What do you need?" He had yet to move away from the door to allow her into the apartment. A note of harshness had entered his voice – perhaps, he thought, it was his for his errors in judgment. How could he have thought that Usako – his pet name for the one he loved so desperately – would have come back to him after he had spurned her so completely?

Dejected, he backed away from the entrance, letting Rei in. He had always known that Usagi's loyalty and love was nothing something easily lost, but he had thought that she would always come back for him, that she would always be waiting for him.

"We need to talk to you, Mamoru. Please." Luna's voice had a note of hopelessness, and it pulled him from his bleak thoughts.

"Well, you're here, so talk if you need to," he grunted and turned away after letting them pad into his hallway. He shut the door while Rei slipped off her shoes and leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest.

"Usagi has not contacted us in weeks, and since we have no other means of contacting her, we've been worried. She doesn't come to the communicator at all when we call her, and we can't live like this when we don't know if she's okay or when she needs us," Rei started, glancing around the apartment and noting how it had once been pristine, but was now littered with empty takeout cartons and strewn clothes. A pair of tiny navy blue shoes with pink rabbits printed on them were laid out neatly along the rack of shoes, and Rei wondered whether the pink-haired mini Usagi-look alike had moved in with Mamoru now that Usagi was gone. Usagi had always despaired that the younger girl was trying to steal Mamoru away, although Rei was sure most of the time Usagi was just saying that because she had needed a reason for why Mamoru had stopped dating her. And what else could have been a more perfect reason to be an outlet for her whining.

Studying Mamoru silently, Rei saw that not only was he scruffy-looking, but his cheeks had lost some weight, and the pallor of his skin was not as healthy and seemed somewhat ashen. It seemed as though he had lost all interest in daily life. She could understand why, if indeed his heart was still with Usagi, but she could not understand how he could let her go – to push her away – when this much emotion still ruled his conscious, or even subconscious, thoughts and actions.

Stepping towards him, the urge to comfort the man who had been her very first love was incredibly great. The reasons for why they had come were at the far edge of her mind – practically, all forgotten – as she threw herself bodily against his chest, her warm arms wrapping around him. Embarrassed that she had been so forward, she didn't dare to look at him, but she was surprised as his arms slowly wound around her waist. She peeked through her lashes, and her violet eyes caught his turbulent ones. She saw the ache he was trying so hard to hide, and she wanted to quell it for him so badly.

For once, she wanted to be the man's savior, or at least be there for him to lean on.

Luna watched the events unfold, worried as to what it could mean for the future and was just about to interrupt when Chibi-Usagi picked her up and ran for the guest bedroom. The small girl set Luna down onto the bed before hurrying to close the door gently. As she spun around to face the moon cat, she gnawed on her lip worriedly.

"Luna, you can't interrupt them. Ma—Mamo-chan has not been himself lately at all, and I think he needs someone in his life. And, since Usagi ran out on him, I think Rei would be the next best candidate for him. Please, please, let them have this." The pink-haired girl gazed at Luna with pleading eyes – eyes that were the exact shape and shade as Usagi's. Those eyes even took on the same expression of hope and the appeal for the cat's understanding was undeniable. Even Luna had missed Usagi, and faced with such a look-alike, she found herself unable to go against the younger girl's wishes.

Dropping her head, she murmured her consent.

Meanwhile, Mamoru's arms were still around Rei, and his forehead was pressed gently against Rei's. How he longed for the fiery priestess to be the blonde woman from his dreams, with her gentle laughter, sunny personality, and charismatic smiles.

His eyes dropped closed as he let himself pretend that he was holding his Usako in his arms. There were so many things he felt he couldn't tell her. There were the dreams, his emotions and the reasons he felt compelled to keep them from her. However, most of all, he felt he needed to express his real emotions, and damned if his nightmare came true. He just could deal with the fact that Usako was gone; he wouldn't see her running towards him or hear her banter with other people, or even feel the press of her body against his in a tight hug, or the sweet taste of their kisses.

A hand pressed tenderly against his cheek, and he leaned into it. Before he knew it, his hands had tightened on the girl in front of him, and her arms had slipped their way around his neck.

Rei was standing up on tiptoe, embracing him tightly against her as she tilted her face upwards.

Please, she thought, softly. I just want this once, to be the one he needs. Guilt was slowly making its way into her mind, but the loneliness of having her best friend gone and the duties and responsibilities she felt that Usagi had shirked and left them with crowded the guilt. Taking a bold step towards what she knew might change things for good, Rei let her lips cross the last of the short distance to Mamoru's and slanted hers across his.

His lips were dry, but warm. They were full lips and all she could think about was how luscious they were as he molded his mouth to hers, how tight his arms were and the strength she found in those arms as she lost the ability to stand. He lifted her weight against him and clasped the length of her body to his.

Rei couldn't understand how their leader could leave them for a chance to 'mature'. She went across the world to do so. They were best of friends, and she had left them. How could Usagi turn away from them, even with the problems she had felt she had? How could Usagi turn away from _this_? Even if Mamoru had eschewed the Moon Princess, the leader of the Senshi should have fought harder, Rei thought distantly as her mouth opened slightly and Mamoru's tongue slipped into hers.

After that, though, all thoughts lost coherency.

x-x-x-x-x

_**Author's Note**: Onoz. D: BAD REI AND BAD MAMORU! Haha. Anyway, if you want more, review! ;D _

Replies to Comments:

**Ohlala** - Thanks! XD  
**CrazyChickaCarrie** - Who knows what Mamoru will do. :D Just wait and see! (The theme throughout all of these responses, lol.)  
**Moonlitsfantasy** - LOL, sweet. Well, I hope you were able to finish up that paper:) And in regards to all those questions you had: you'll have to wait and see. ;)  
**Aleric** - ? You remember my story? Did you read it before, when I used to update it? I don't understand what you mean, haha. The Senshi back home don't really react with jealousy as much as they react with just upsetness at Sere for "shirking her duties". And about Calamita: you'll have to wait and see what happens next. :)  
**Alexz** - Nice! I'm happy you're hooked. Please keep enjoying this!  
**Sousie** - Keep reading then, and reviewing! ;D  
**LOVINGTHIS** - LOL, who knows. You'll just have to read and find out. :)  
**Tessie-chan** - Kyle is with Eve 'cos he hearts her! And you'll just have to see who Serena ends up getting with. ;D  
**Silver-Moonlight-81** - LOL, thanks. :) Hope you liked this just as much.  
**Eternal-Cosmic-Sailor-Saturn** - Thanks! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**Moonburnscars** - LOL, thanks! I'm happy you like this so much!  
**Micati** - Sweeet. Haha, we'll have to see who the couple ends up being. ;D  
**Ria-Potter** - Thanks for reviewing:D  
**Railway-Station** - Dude, you are ALL kinds of awesome for sticking with this story for so long! Wow, seriously. Hope you're enjoying it:D  
**Dragonfire-Onna** - LOL! Thanks, DBZ, but I hope you read the rest!  
**Alessandra** - XD Thank you for loving it! ;D  
**Lara** - Haha, I didn't even think of Beryl when I was doing up Calamita's character, but I"m sure she'd be smug tok now that people tie her with a Dark Kingdom ruler.


	7. First Circle: Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: I know. It's been aaaages. I haven't actually written for SM fanfiction in a while, but I had chapters 7 and 8 completed on my laptop, waiting to be edited. Since I've been focusing on original fiction more these days, I decided to take a break from it and come check out FC. I hope you will all forgive me for being so late in uploading this chapter. I may or may not continue writing here, but I'd love to hear what you have to say about my writing either way.

Also, most of you guys freaked out over the ReixMamo kiss. XD Maybe you'll get some better insight into what all that was about when I've updated up to chapter nine.

Anyway, enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x

**First Circle: Chapter o7**

x-x-x-x-x

Serena woke from what could only be termed as one of her biggest fears. The tendrils of hair around her face were slick with sweat as she combed trembling hands through them. For a few nights now, she'd been having a recurring dream where the youma attacked en force in Japan and it had left the city devastated and in shambles. Not only was that a point of worry, but in the nightmare, her friends had ended up either dead or with severe injuries.

Oh, Goddess.

Mako-chan had been pierced through the abdomen, pinned against a building like a butterfly on display.

Blinking back tears, she tried to rid herself of the terrible feeling it left her with. Somehow, she just couldn't shake the emotion of impending danger she felt was looming over them. The days were passing and the danger was becoming more imminent, more real, and ultimately inevitable.

Using the comforters, she wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead. Her cheeks felt flushed, and her heart wouldn't slow its pace.

She needed to contact the Senshi, but her pride as their leader and princess left her feeling as though she shouldn't be making contact with them until she had fully matured or at least grown as a leader worthy of leading them. Her shoulders slumped in distress.

Serena didn't want to communicate with them if all she could talk about were her _own_ problems. She wanted to portray a confident, independent version of herself; she didn't want them to see that she was still just as problematic, clingy, and whiny as before.

Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon. Right. How was she supposed to be their pillar of support and strength? Serena realized better now how her choices could impact the Senshi, and she could never go back to them while still making as many mistakes as before.

Her Senshi were irreplaceable, and they were most certainly not expendable. No one should be risked for peace; if the Dark Kingdom and its peons were to go against the girls in Japan, she needed to be there to help them. She needed… She needed to be so many things, and with the way her nightmare had been going, she felt as though there just wasn't enough time to grow in all those ways.

Serena glanced at her alarm clock, noting that she had risen almost an hour earlier than usual. If she called, they would be able to talk to her. To hear one of their voices… She smiled and shook off the effects of the dream, excited to talk to one of her Senshi.

Hauling herself out of the warmth of her bed, she went over to her desk and pulled open one of the drawers. She sifted through the loose sheets of papers, looking for her communicator. As she pulled out the watch, she flipped open the face of it, staring down at the screen and the buttons that would end up dialing one of the Senshi.

She paused for only a second before moving quickly so that she wouldn't change her mind. As her index finger made contact with one of the protruding buttons on the side of the watch, she waited for Rei to pick up the call.

x-x-x-x-x

Rei sat before the blazing fire in the fire prayer room of the Hikawa Shrine, sweat beading on her forehead as she stared intently into the roaring flames – a reflection of her own emotions. As soon as the kiss had ended and Mamoru had pulled away, guilt crashed down on her, leaving her feeling as though she had not only scorned the trust Usagi had in her, but herself. She knew that Mamoru's feelings for her could never grow to the kind of love that he felt for Usagi, but she couldn't help wishing for that kind of love.

Sighing, the priestess unbound her tied hair, letting it fall forward in front of her face like a veil between her and the rest of the world and her imprints upon it.

She gnawed on her lower lip, unsure if she would ever be able to face Usagi knowing what she had done. She'd had difficulty facing Luna without blushing the shade of her crimson skirt in Senshi form. If Luna had bothered to censure her disapproving thoughts, she most definitely did not bother to censure her disapproving expressions. The moon cat was most definitely not happy with the fire Senshi at the moment, and Rei could not blame her.

Rei's wristwatch communicator went off. Sighing, she lifted her wrist.

Oh.

She was not ready for this at all. Staring down into Usagi's worried face on the screen, too many thoughts ran rampant in her head.

_It was just the timing_.

_We didn't mean it. He just fell on my face, you meatball brain. What'd you get so worked up for?_

_No, no, there was nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing!_

Damn it! Luna had probably spilled the beans to Usagi before Rei could even figure out what to do about the situation.

How could she ever begin to explain what had gone through her mind to the naïve girl? Usagi probably could never even imagine her best friend kissing the love of her life!

Guilt enveloped Rei as she masked her own confusion and attempted to put on a smile for her best friend. Surely she couldn't tell Usagi about what had conspired between the two closest people to her. She would be beyond devastated.

She being herself, or Usagi?

x-x-x-x-x

Usagi was hit with a wave of nostalgia when she saw Rei's face come onto the screen of the communicator.

Wow. Rei's eyes had bags, making them look bruised. Concerned, Usagi hoped the apparent lack of sleep had nothing to do with the monsters of her dreams.

"Hi," Usagi greeted, feeling shy. She had missed Rei, she mused as the epiphany hit her. With the busy schedule Keira and Kyle had put together for her while they had been on the last two weeks of break, and then the first day of classes, Serena had had little time to feel nostalgic for her friends back home. She had been busy from the time she woke to the time she fell asleep almost instantly as she hit the sheets. Part of her was thankful for that; she didn't have to spend time pondering on her misgivings or her failures that were eminent within her. Nor did she have to think about the people she had left behind at home.

Rei wanted to convince the blonde to come home to Japan. But, she had no idea where to even begin.

"Usagi," Rei greeted. Her eyes began to water as she wondered how the meatball-head would take the passionate kiss if she were to tell her. Flashes of rumpled clothes and lips against lips filled her mind as she thought of the pressure that had pushed against her stomach while she'd been with Mamoru. It felt like her disloyalty was being written across her face, and so she quickly averted her gaze to the side to look into the flames of the fire.

"How are you? I miss you," the silvery-blonde said simply.

Bitterness filled Rei at hearing those words. If she missed them, surely she would have returned by now, right?

"Things are as usual, although it would be nice if you came back to fulfill your duty and responsibility."

The harshness of those words had Usagi flinching almost visibly, but if there was one thing she had learned while away, it was that she needed to stand up for herself and for the reasons why she did things.

"I-I want to," Usagi said. "But, please, understand that this is something I need to do. I can't come home yet, and… you would be surprised to know that the Dark Kingdom is also in this area."

Shocked, Rei turned her gaze swiftly back to the communicator. "What do you mean the Dark Kingdom is there? Have they attacked people in that city you're in?" Her voice came out sharp.

"No…well, that is to say that they _have_ attacked the civilians in search of fresh energy, but the Dark Kingdom here is a different one from the one at home, I think. We haven't had much contact with any of the generals the way we did at home, and I can't tell that the one who is in charge of the Darkness here is looking for me or the Silver Imperium Crystal. There was only this one attack a week or so ago." Usagi debated briefing Rei on the attack that had happened on the ice rink a week and a half ago. That made it seem like such a short time ago, even though she had felt as though she had grown so much.

"Since then there haven't been any other attacks, but I feel as though there will be one soon," Usagi murmured. Her eyebrows came together in a frown as she thought about the situation with the Dark Kingdom. She had tried to glean as much information as she could from the Circle, but they had not known much about the pattern or the tactics of the Dark Kingdom. They had only come together about two years ago, which was actually about the same time the Senshi in Japan had begun joining together.

It was usually in these moments that Usagi wished Ami were with her to help better analyze the situation. Heck, she'd give up a day's munchies if Luna could show up to lend her inquisitive mind to the Circle. That was one cat who was able to narrow down the objectives that the Dark Kingdom might have.

"I believe that right now the Dark Kingdom is still just picking up energy from the people here. They have yet to show themselves in force, and have only been sending out their pawns rather than their knights." By this point, Usagi was just thinking aloud, trying to voice her thought process as she tried to reach the conclusion that would tell her what it was that the Darkness wanted with the west coast of America.

Rei was startled at how much consideration Usagi seemed to be giving her current situation. The Usagi the raven-haired priestess knew tended to be more abject to reading manga during their Senshi meetings, letting the other girls harrow out the details and the why's of the Dark Kingdom. It was a rare thing for Usagi to actually participate in the conversations, and when she did it was usually only when the situation was extremely dire and lives were at stake.

If this was really evidence of her stay in another country, then Rei could almost see why Usagi had left. Unable to admit that maybe Usagi had reasons to go, or that the visit was doing the meatball-head some good, she turned the conversation to the youma.

"What was the youma like? How strong was it? How were you able to defeat it by yourself?" Rei barreled questions at the other girl, worried that one day a youma would be there and be too strong for only one Senshi to handle. Couldn't she see that she needed the Senshi? Couldn't Usagi see that they needed _her_?

Rei halted her questions as Usagi's words sunk in. We?

Usagi stopped herself short from telling Rei about the Circle. The Senshi back home knew nothing of the Circle. Certainly, the girls didn't know that Usagi was training to use her Senshi powers without the need to transform. She still wasn't able to do it, but sometimes there were bursts of power and she was able to obtain her moon scepter from its subspace pocket and use it.

She knew exactly what Rei would say when she explained to them about how the Circle knew about Serena's powers. However, maybe they would understand. After all, the Circle was just like the Sailor Senshi, but in California.

"Aahh… it was actually pretty edgy. It was when we were at an ice-skating rink, and it came out of nowhere, really. I was just about to loop around the rink again when this icy-looking youma shimmered onto the ice with the rest of the people. A lot of the people panicked and left, and I had to transform into Sailor Moon to get away because I got stuck under the ice, and then these really nice people helped me get away along with the other unconscious civilians. I made friends with those people, and I sort of told them about me, but I didn't tell them about you, and later on one of the guys of the group killed off the youma, I think, because the memories of that day at the rink faded from the people who were unconscious and they woke up."

Serena was babbling, hoping that if she spoke fast enough, she could delay the moment that was coming when Rei realized what she had said. Serena just knew the fiery Shinto priestess wouldn't understand, nor would she try to. She would simply be enraged. Their secret identities had always been an unspoken agreement amongst the girls, and to tell the Circle willingly? That was most definitely taboo.

Sputtering, Rei exploded with, "Are you crazy?! You told some foreigners that we exist? Have you gone insane, Usagi?" Rei's face reddened and Serena was sure that the other girl's blood pressure must be sky-rocketing. Looking down guiltily, Serena tried to explain.

"You have to understand that the host's family I'm staying with has two children: a son and a daughter. They're like us, Rei. They fight the Dark Kingdom also, and they have powers just like us. When they shared their secrets and recognized my power, I couldn't keep hiding my own powers from them, especially when we're fighting for the same cause."

The look on the blonde's face could only be described as imploring, and all Rei could do was sigh. She had just known something like this might happen. Maybe not exactly like this, but Rei definitely could see this kind of thing happening. Usagi was far too trusting, and it was so hard to believe in her judgment when Usagi was the type of person who wanted to believe in the goodness of others rather than face the reality of the situation – which was to say that most people are good, yes, but they could also have evil in them.

Rei should know all about that. Her anger dissipated with the memory of her kiss. Shaking the images that seemed to flood unwanted into her mind, she considered the situation Usagi was in.

"Usagi, you have to realize that we can't always trust in others… That sometimes even if they mean us well, what they do can lead us to harm. Who knows what sacrifices might be made because of this," she berated the other girl gently.

Rebuked, Usagi tried not to fight for her own reasons. Rei never understood her perspective.

"You don't understand, Rei. It's my opinion – it has always been my opinion – that if we could only have everyone work together, then the losses we would eventually suffer would be far less than what it might have been." The way the fiery girl disagreed with her, had Usagi slipping back into her past self. She was becoming hesitant again and unsure of her own stance on the subject.

Shaking her head, Usagi looked into the communicator sadly.

"There's a lot that they don't know about, and that includes the truth about you guys. They know I've trained in the past with others, but I'll be sure to keep you girls safe. So, please trust me. I need that, okay?" Her voice was soft, her expression yearning for acceptance.

Rei let out a loud sigh, trying to expel her frustrations.

"I've missed you, Usagi." Surprised with even herself, Rei let the words slip before she could take them back. Coloring slightly from the tenderness that filled her voice, Rei was about to say she was just kidding and that the blonde needed to hurry up and resume her position in Tokyo when another tinny masculine voice sounded out over the communicator, breathless and frantic.

"Sere, come on! We've got to run! Aaron's in trouble! Hurry, let's go!"

Before Rei could say anything else, Usagi had looked down quickly at the communicator, mumbled a sorry and quickly disengaged their connection.

After dropping the communicator onto her bed, Serena rushed out of the room alongside Kyle who had obviously dressed haphazardly in his panicked state. She wondered where Keira was and briefly hoped the other girl was okay as she did her best to keep pace with the track star.

x-x-x-x-x

"Jesus, what the hell is _that_?" Nelle swore when she finally reached the site where the youma had laid its destruction. She glanced all around her, seeing the bodies that littered the park. The people had been sucked dry to the point of near-death, and they had been scattered in a wide fashion that made it seem as though they had been flung about. They were amidst trees that were charred and still smoking from what must have been heated energy blasts.

Nelle's light brown hair whipped about her face as the wind picked up and she shivered, rubbing her arms where goose bumps had raised on her skin. After doing a quick mental count of the number of bodies on the ground, she shifted her gaze up and finally noticed what seemed to be the message behind the ruined park.

A hoarse scream cut through the air, picking up on volume. Nelle raised a hand to her mouth, trying to both quell the scream when she realized it had been her own and to keep herself from throwing up. Her breath was ragged as she threw herself forward, stumbling blindly towards the grotesque message, pleading silently with whomever was listening for everything to be okay.

In the center of all the unconscious people was a black pole made of some kind of dark granite-looking stone. It had been thrust into the malleable dirt, and on top of the pole was Aaron, but he was neither standing nor conscious. Instead, he had been impaled, and Nelle had only just noticed that there was a gleam to the black stone that must have been his blood as it slid its way down the pole slowly.

Choking back sobs, Nelle staggered forward towards the pole, calling out Aaron's name over and over in a mindless chant.

Please. _Please_, be all right.

As soon as she reached out towards the black stone, it crumbled into dust, and Aaron's body fell as if in slow motion. Nelle reached out her arms towards the blonde boy, taking his weight against her, trying to soften his fall. Her second caste was that of a Healer, but her powers as a Healer weren't at all strong enough to heal all this damage. There was no possibility of reaching a hospital in time. Not with the baseball-sized hole in his midsection.

She forced her breakfast back down, tears sliding hot and fast down ashen cheeks.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron," she cried against his shoulder. He was deathly pale, and the pole had been speared through one side of his waist. Thankfully the pole had been wider at the base and more of a point towards the top, but still there was so much blood and damage, and she needed to staunch the flow of blood.

She needed more help. More help. She fumbled clumsily for the cell phone in her back pocket and speed dialed one of the boys, babbling hysterically and telling them to rush over – hurry! She knew the rest of the group would come together in time, but all she could do was wait helplessly until then.

Nelle knelt on the dirt, laid him gently with his head in her lap and stripped off her shirt so she could tear it into strips and begin wrapping it around his lower right abdomen. Her eyes watered when they saw the blood starting to seep through her makeshift bandages. The red was so bright as it stained her hands.

Closing her eyes, she spun a small healing spell. She couldn't do much, but she could stem the flow of his blood, just a bit.

Her teardrops splashed against his cold cheeks, and she tried to tell herself that things would be okay. The hold she had on her hysteria was slipping.

"Please, Aaron, wake up." Her muscles were tense, but she kept her hands gentle as she held one of his hands and patted his cheek with the other. "Aaron, baby, wake up. Don't do this to me; don't do this to the Circle. Oh God, Aaron, _please_."

Pale blue eyes fluttered open with a groan, staring blankly upwards and Nelle's breath caught as they finally focused on her own dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, thank you," she murmured softly, a sense of calm slowly coming over her as she knew for sure that as long as he was awake, he would be okay. "Aaron stay with me, okay?" she implored the boy who had to be in obvious pain as he shifted weakly.

"N-Nelle," the boy grimaced as he struggled to get the one word out. Each time he breathed, more blood seemed to trickle out.

Worried about the inability to stop the flow of blood, she tried to tell him to save his breath, but he jerked suddenly within the circle of her arms.

"Nelle!" he cried in a panic, and she finally tore her eyes away from his wound to his stricken gaze that were staring with a sliver of fear at something past her shoulder.

A shriek was ripped from her lips as her eyes widened and went blank before fluttering shut.

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note**: Lalala, this was painful for me to reread and edit. x.x So many things I wanted to change. Remind me never to speed write during Nano. It burns a person out, lol. Anyway, I hope that was satisfactory in some sense. Enjoy. Review if you care to! :D Forgive me for not replying to all your reviews. I have a website on my profile where I will go ahead and do that sometime this weekend. :) Just look for it. Thank you to all those who have supported me thus far with this fic. :)


End file.
